Pour ceux que j'aime
by O.DolceFolia
Summary: Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis le duel de cérémonie. Un événement céleste , va permettre a Yugi de revoir son grand ami le Pharaon. Cela tombe bien, il a des présentations à faire. Malheureusement le destin réserve parfois de mauvaises surprises. Yugi devra se montrer fort pour continuer à avancer. Pour lui et pour ceux qu'il aime.
1. Chapitre 1: Pharaon je te présente

Bonjour à tous! après "Auprès de toi" me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Une histoire mêlant, romance, drame et famille. Cette FanFic est sur un ton plus triste, néanmoins j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture à tous.

L'univers de l'animé "Yu-Gi-Oh!" et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'inventeur original est Kazuki Takahashi.

les personnages de Analya, d'Anya et son fils sont le fruit de mon imagination,comme certains autres personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard dans l'histoire.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : PHARAON, JE TE PRESENTE…

Tout le long du voyage, la nostalgie était à son comble. Yugi se remémorait ses années lycée, et tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Il avait résolu le Puzzle du Millénium, et avait fait connaissance avec l'esprit qui l'habitait. Un esprit qui est devenu un ami, et même un frère au fil du temps. Il repensait à toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient vécues. Le Royaume des Duelliste, Bataille ville, le monde virtuel, Dartz et le Sceau D'orichalque et bien entendu le voyage dans le monde des souvenirs du Pharaon.

Cinq ans, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'était pas retourné en Egypte. Il savait qu'un jour, il reviendrait, mais il ne savait pas quand est ce que serait le bon moment. Shizu Ishtar, l'a contacté il y a quelques jours, en lui annonçant qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de contacter le Pharaon. Une comète, allait traverser le ciel égyptien, et allait dégager une énergie mystique si forte, qu'il serait éventuellement possible d'établir un contact avec l'au-delà. Enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver son ami, Yugi n'a pas hésité une seconde. Il avait prévenu ses amis, s'apprêtait à partir pour l'Egypte, et bien entendu, ils ont répondu présent, pour l'accompagner. Grand-père aussi tenu à faire partit du voyage. Il voulait soutenir son petit-fils.

De retour sur les anciennes terres de Kul Elna, le groupe d'ami avait attendu la tombé de la nuit, avant d'entrer dans le fameux tombeau où ont été englouti les objets du millénium. Après avoir descendus les marches, ils ont enfin atteint la fameuse salle de cérémonie, où avait eu lieu le dernier duel que Yugi avait partagé avec le Pharaon. Un dernier duel avant de lui faire ses adieux. C'est dans ce même lieu qu'il avait promis à son ami qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il continuerait d'avancer.

Une main, sur son épaule l'interrompit dans ses souvenirs. Téa lui souriait, et lui transmettait à travers son regard qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Shizu s'avança vers Yugi le regard compatissant :  
« Comment tu te sens ?

\- ça fait bizarre de revenir ici, il y a tellement de souvenirs.

\- Tu veux toujours le faire ?

\- Oui, absolument. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

\- Dirige-toi vers la porte de, pose ta main sur l'œil d'Oudjat et prononce ton vœu. »

Yugi s'est dirigé vers la porte en prenant soin de contourner l'immense fosse placée là où était la pierre du millénium. Cette pierre s'était effondrée, une fois que le Pharaon ait franchit la porte de l'au-delà. Une fois face à cette porte, Yugi prit une profonde inspiration, posa sa main sur l'œil d'Horus et ferma les yeux :

« Puissantes divinités d'Egypte, je vous en prie entendez ma prière. Permettez-moi d'entrer en contact avec le Pharaon Atem. Permettez-moi de revoir mon autre moi. » Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase du bout des lèvres, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. L'œil égyptien s'est mis à briller, émanant une lumière éblouissante. Les murs ont commencés à trembler, et un vent dont on ignorait la provenance à commencer à souffler. Yugi recula de quelques pas, ferma les yeux, il désirait vraiment revoir la personne qui avait à jamais changé sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Joey s'était approché de Shizu et Marek, inquiet par la tournure des évènements.

\- L'œil d'Oudjat sonde l'esprit de Yugi, afin d'évaluer la pureté de son âme, et à partir de là, les dieux pourront lui accorder ou non son vœu. »

Le vent cessa de souffler, les murs ont arrêté de trembler et la lumière s'est affaiblie. Yugi n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Verrait-il son ami une fois qu'il les aura ouverts ? Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il finit par les ouvrir. Rien, personne ne se trouvait devant lui.

« Alors c'est tout ?! De la lumière, du vent, des murs qui tremblent et puis rien ?! demanda Joey exaspéré.

\- Il semblerait que les dieux, n'aient pas pu accéder à sa demande, répondit Marek avec déception.

\- Non mais attendez, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui le demande, il s'agit Yugi ! Il a aidé le Pharaon à sauver le monde, il l'aidé à retrouver ses souvenirs, il l'a libérer du Puzzle du millénium, et c'est grâce à lui que le Pharaon a pût rejoindre le monde des esprits. Yugi n'a jamais rien demandé en retour, ils pourraient au moins lui accorder ça !

\- ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Joey. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque que cela ne fonctionne pas.

\- Mais Yugi, Shizu nous avait pourtant dit qu'avec le passage de la comète, le contact serait plus facile. N'est-ce pas Shizu ? Demanda Téa.

\- Oui, mais il y avait quand même un risque même avec la puissance mystique de cette comète de notre côté. Je suis désolé Yugi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Shizu. »

Le jeune homme soupira tristement, et commença à s'éloigner.

« Yugi attend ! Il se stoppa net. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Est-ce bien sa voix ? Yugi se retourna vers la porte de l'au-delà, le cœur battant la chamade, se demandant si son esprit lui jouait des tours.

\- Pharaon ?

L'œil d'Oudjat s'est remis à briller, des centaines de petites lumières se sont misent à tournoyer en laissant apparaître la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux hérissé tricolore, vêtu d'une tunique en lin blanc et d'une cape violette.

\- Ne t'en va pas.

Yugi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était là devant lui. Son ami, son coéquipier, son frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Il courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Mon autre moi ! Je suis si heureux de te voir !

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi petit partenaire. Répondit le Pharaon en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. D'ailleurs, vous m'avez tous manqué.

L'ensemble du groupe s'était rapproché des deux partenaires.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur les terres d'Egypte ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour espérer me voir ?

\- Bah, pour te dire la vérité, c'était le principal but de ce voyage. Répondit spontanément Joey.

\- C'était également l'occasion de revoir Marek et Shizu, le reprit Téa.

\- Oui aussi.

\- Je vois que rien n'a changé entre vous, remarqua le Pharaon avec amusement. Il regarda de nouveau son double, remarquant que les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés, qu'il était maintenant à sa hauteur.

\- Toi par contre tu as changé. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus notre ressemblance s'accentue.  
\- Ah, tu vois Yug', il n'y a pas que moi qui te le dit !

\- Tu sais, je ne me rends pas compte », répondit Yugi en rougissant. Le Pharaon sourit à cette réaction. Puis son regard se posa sur une jeune fille, qui se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe, elle regardait dans leur direction, le regard rempli de tendresse envers Yugi. Remarquant le regard du Pharaon porté sur la jeune femme, Téa se plaça à côté d'elle, l'incitant à les rejoindre.

« Pharaon, je crois que tu ne connais pas Anya.

\- C'est un honneur Pharaon, on m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Joey n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire, en entendant Anya vouvoyer le Pharaon.

\- Vous ?! Tu sais, tu peux le tutoyer, il n'est pas très à cheval sur les formalités. Pharaon, on te présente Anya, la petite amie de Yugi. »

Le Pharaon, s'avança vers la jeune femme, tout sourire.

« Alors c'est donc toi qui rends yugi si heureux ? Je te félicite et t'en remercie.

Anya ne put s'empêcher de rougir, face à la déclaration du jeune roi.

\- Il m'apporte beaucoup à moi aussi. »

Comme hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du Pharaon, qui l'observait soigneusement. Pour elle, c'était si troublant, d'être en face d'un des plus grands rois d'Egypte, qui en plus était le véritable sosie de l'homme qu'elle aime.

« C'est incroyable, tu lui ressembles tellement…

\- De qui parles-tu mon roi ? Demanda Shizu.

\- D'une femme que j'ai aimée il y a longtemps… Analya. C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point tu es son parfait reflet. »

Anya avait de longs cheveux ondulés acajou, et de splendides yeux de couleur ambre. La seule chose qui la différenciait de son sosie égyptien, c'était la couleur de sa peau. Analya avait la peau mate, alors qu'Anya avait un joli teint de porcelaine.

« Je comprends comment Yugi est tombé amoureux de toi. Moi-même, j'ai succombé à ces magnifiques prunelles dorées. Analya avait ce même regard, si envoûtant. » Anya ne savait pas quoi dire face à tant de compliments. Ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus. Yugi s'est rapproché d'eux et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, sous le regard attendrie de son « autre moi ».

« Si tu voulais mon approbation, tu l'as totalement. Tu as une femme incroyable entre tes mains. Prends-en grand soin.

\- Je suis content que tu l'apprécies, je voulais vraiment que tu la connaisses.

Le jeune couple a échangé un regard et a reporté son attention sur leur ami égyptien.

\- Tu sais, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'il faut que je te présente. »

Salomon s'est approché avec un landau, un détail que le Pharaon n'avait pas remarqué, mais qui avait pour lui maintenant tout son sens.

« Tu es devenu père. Félicitation mon ami. »

Anya, se pencha au-dessus du landau et prit dans ses bras, le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture crème.  
« Viens là mon petit amour. On a quelqu'un à te présenter. Quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour ton papa. » La jeune maman déposa le nourrisson dans les bras du Pharaon. Il découvrit un adorable petit garçon d'environ six mois. Il s'avait qu'il ressemblerait à Yugi. Le bébé avait déjà quelques mèches blondes sur le sommet de son front et les cheveux en bataille. Seulement au lieu d'être brun avec une touche de magenta, le nouveau-né avait la chevelure acajou comme sa mère.

« Il est magnifique » Le roi d'Egypte, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire et d'éprouver une certaine tendresse envers ce petit être. Le bébé ouvrit lentement ses paupières, laissant apparaître deux petites prunelles ambrées parsemé de petits liserés améthyste, un parfait mélange des yeux de ses parents.

« Mon chéri, je te présente le Pharaon. Pharaon, je te présente notre fils… Atem.

Le roi, leva les yeux du nouveau-né, pour poser son regard rempli de surprise sur Anya puis sur Yugi.

\- Tu as donné mon nom à ton fils ?!

\- Tu sais, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi, tu as complètement changé mon existence, et tu es très important pour moi. Il m'était normal de te rendre hommage.

Les yeux du Pharaon, s'embuèrent de larmes. Il était profondément touché par le geste de Yugi et Anya.

\- J'en suis honoré. Vous n'imaginez pas la valeur du cadeau que vous me faites. Est-ce qu'il a un second prénom ?

\- Heba. C'est l'équivalent de Yugi…

\- … En égyptien. » Le Pharaon reposa son regard sur le petit garçon qui l'observait curieusement.

« Bonjour Atem. Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa ? Tu as aussi hérité des magnifiques yeux de ta maman. Tu sais, tu es entouré d'amour, tu ne peux qu'être destiné à un grand avenir. » Il caressait doucement la joue du bébé, celui-ci lui attrapa le doigt et lui sourit.

\- Voilà un tableau que je n'oublierai jamais, murmura Anya, ému par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

\- Tu sais Atem, j'ai dit que je garderai toujours un œil sur ton père après mon départ. Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire une promesse, petit prince. Je te promets de toujours veiller sur toi et ta famille, je vous protégerai tous les trois. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit homonyme, qui s'est mit à bâiller et à se frotter le nez.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin de dormir. »

Anya reprit son fils, dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de le recoucher dans le landau.

« Il est maintenant temps pour moi de repartir.

\- Quoi ?! Non pas déjà ! Protesta Yugi.

\- Ce sont déjà des minutes que j'ai volé.

\- Le Pharaon à raison Yugi, la puissance de la comète a une durée limitée. Il est temps pour lui de retourner dans le monde des esprits.

Yugi devait se rendre à l'évidence, Shizu avait raison. Le Pharaon Atem s'est retourné vers le reste de la bande.

\- Je suis très fier de ce que vous avez accompli, tous. Vous allez me manquer.

Il prit chacun de ses amis dans ses bras afin de leur dire au revoir. Puis ce fut au tour de Yugi et Anya.

« Promettez-moi de prendre soin l'un de l'autre et d'apporter à votre fils tout l'amour qu'il mérite.

\- C'est promis. »

Le Pharaon prit le jeune couple dans ses bras. Soudain, une vision surgit dans l'esprit d'Atem. Une alternation d'images de lui et Yugi, le visage couvert de larmes, tenant près de leur cœur, une fleur de lotus pour l'un et une rose pour l'autre. Atem portait sa tenue de cérémonie de couronnement, alors que Yugi portait un costume noir. Chacun déposait leur fleur, l'un sur un sarcophage et l'autre sur un cercueil. La vision s'estompa quand Yugi et Anya ont rompu leur étreinte.

Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il venait de voir, il devait leur en parler.

« Yugi…

\- _Non Atem ! Ils ne doivent rien savoir_. Il entendit cette voix grave dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas avertir son ami qu'un danger les menace ?

\- Oui, qu'est qu'il y a Yami ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par répondre.

-Prenez soin de vous. »

Yugi hocha la tête en guise de réponse. L'œil du gardien de l'au-delà brilla de nouveau, et un puis de lumière fit disparaître peu à peu le souverain.

Sur le chemin du retour, à bord du bateau, Yugi entra dans sa cabine trouvant Anya assise sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, berçant tendrement son fils dans ses bras. Je jeune père s'approcha de sa petite famille observant son petit garçon qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

« Il s'est endormi.

\- Il est vraiment adorable quand il dort.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça va toi ?

\- ça va. C'est bizarre, je me sens heureux et triste à la fois.

\- Tu es heureux d'avoir pût le voir, et tu es triste d'avoir dû le quitter.

\- C'est incroyable, comme tu arrives à lire en moi. Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu aies pu le rencontrer. Vous présentez le bébé et toi était très important pour moi. » Yugi s'assit à côté de sa bien-aimée, et la prit dans ses bras, la câlinant tendrement.

« Merci, Anya.

\- de quoi ?

\- D'être dans ma vie, de m'avoir accepté tel que je suis, merci de m'avoir soutenu et épaulé. Et merci de m'avoir offert un fils magnifique. Je t'aime Anya.

\- Je t'aime aussi Yugi.

Les jeunes parents échangèrent un doux baiser, et entendirent le bébé gazouiller dans son sommeil.

\- Mais toi aussi, je t'aime mon fils. » Yugi se pencha pour embrasser tendrement le nouveau-né sur le front, et reprit son étreinte, afin de se blottir contre la femme qu'il aime.

Dans le Royaume des esprits, dans son somptueux palais, Atem observait la scène par le biais qu'un miroir. Il avait demandé à Isis, de trouver un moyen d'observer le monde des vivants. Seulement, l'objet était capricieux, il ne pouvait donner un aperçu du monde réel qu'a l'aube d'une éclipse lunaire ou lors d'un puissant évènement céleste, comme le passage d'une comète. Un serpent entra dans la pièce et se métamorphosa en humain. Il s'avança vers le souverain, contemplant le miroir.

« C'est une scène touchante, je dois l'admettre, dit l'homme en se plaçant à côté du roi.

\- Chaï. Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de lui dire ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir.

\- Pourquoi lui faire subir le même sort qu'Analya ? Elle ne le mérite pas.

\- Parce que c'est écrit comme ça. C'est son destin.

\- J'ai déjà déjoué le destin. Je peux très bien recommencer.

\- Je sais que tu as promis à ton ami de le protéger lui et sa famille. Je suis navré de te le dire Pharaon, mais c'est une promesse que tu ne pourras pas honorer. En tout cas en ce qui la concerne elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même en y mettant toute ta force et toute ta volonté, tu ne pourras pas empêcher que cela arrive. Certaine destinée ne peuvent être altérée.

\- Je ne veux pas que Yugi souffre. Tu peux bien faire quelque chose toi qui incarnes le destin.

\- Je ne peux plus rien pour elle Atem. Son sort est déjà scellé depuis longtemps. Ce qu'elle vit en ce moment est déjà un cadeau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Alors que son heure était sur le point d'arriver, j'ai appris l'existence du bébé qui commençait à grandir en elle. Heqet, m'a convaincu d'épargner l'enfant. J'ai donc utilisé mon pouvoir, afin de modifier certains évènements. Je peux effectivement retarder l'accomplissement de certains destins, mais je ne rien faire pour l'empêcher.

\- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à recommencer ! Je t'en prie Chaï, épargne-la ! Yugi ne mérite pas de subir un tel drame, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

\- Je suis navré Atem. Je ne peux utiliser mon pouvoir, sur chaque destin qu'une seule fois. On ne peut pas échapper éternellement à son destin. »

Et d'après sa vision, Atem savait que cela se produirait bientôt. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le couple qui se trouvait dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait pas à croire que le bonheur qui s'épanouissait sous ses yeux, cesserai bientôt d'exister. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et son cœur se serrer.

« Yugi, pardonne-moi. »

* * *

Voici pour ce premier Chapitre, Désolé pour ceux qui aime le couple Yugi/Téa, mais je voulais intégrer le personnage d'Anya, pour qu'elle représente la nouvelle vie de Yugi après le départ du Pharaon. Le prochain chapitre est en cours, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette nouvelle histoire.

Quelques petite précisions:

Chaï est la divinité de l'ancienne Egypte qui incarne le destin.

Héqet est la déesse Égyptienne protectrice des nouveaux-nés et de la maternité.

à très vite ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: Si je pouvais me réveiller

Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour le second chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai apporter une modification, sur le genre de cette fiction, en passant de drame à tragédie. Je m'excuse d'avance, car je pense que vous allez me détester après avoir lu ce chapitre ^^ . Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : SI JE POUVAIS ME RÉVEILLER…

Voilà maintenant un an que nos amis étaient rentrés d'Egypte, chacun avait repris le cours de leur vie. Téa avait commencé une nouvelle tournée à travers le pays pour le nouveau ballet dont elle était la ballerine vedette. Un mélange entre « Le Lac des cygnes » et « Roméo & Juliette ». Tristan, avait comme prévu repris l'usine de son père. Après plusieurs années à vivre, une relation à distance, Sérénity et lui s'étaient installé ensemble, une fois que la jeune fille eût terminé le lycée. Elle avait entamé ses études à l'université afin de devenir médecin. Joey avait eût l'idée folle d'ouvrir un restaurant, tout en continuant de pratiquant le « duel de monstres », lui et Mai venaient de fêter leur quatrième année de mariage, et les uns an de leur petit Jesse, qui était né quelques mois après le fils de Yugi et Anya. Mai travaillait en tant que commercial, dans le cosmétique, elle était amenée à voyager à travers le pays régulièrement. Bakura était devenu journaliste pour la rubrique voyage du journal local, et partait souvent en expédition à travers le monde pour ses reportages. Anya, était photographe, et travaillait dans un studio, tout en organisant des expositions de ses œuvres. Seto Kaiba, dirigeait toujours sa société d'une main de fer, avec le soutien de son petit frère Makuba. Kaiba, avait épousé, une ravissante jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux blancs et les yeux d'un bleu saphir profond, elle s'appelait Sarah. Yugi avait trouvé une vraie ressemblance avec la belle et innocente Kisara, du monde des souvenirs. Le couple Kaiba avait eût un fils, Seth, âgé de quelques mois de plus qu'Atem, et à la grande surprise générale, Séto avait demandé à Yugi d'être le parrain de son fils. Malgré leur rivalité, Séto, avait pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître le Roi du jeu, et avait fini par nouer une belle amitié. Et le fait d'être devenu père pratiquement en même temps, les avait d'autant plus rapprochés. Quant à Yugi, il continuait à aider son grand-père, au magasin de jouets, tout en travaillant en tant que testeur et conseillé en jeux à la Kaiba Corp. Bien sûr, il continuait, les tournois de Duel de monstres, afin de défendre son titre, et faisait de nombreuses apparitions, lors des soirées de bienfaisance.

Yugi, travaillait au magasin avec son grand-père aujourd'hui, il est descendu de l'appartement avec le baby phone à la main. :

« Ça y est, le petit homme est couché.

\- Ça n'a pas trop été la guerre ?

\- Oh, non ! Il était tellement fatigué, qu'à peine, je l'avais couché qu'il était déjà endormi.

\- ça me fait très plaisir, de vous avoir à la maison quelques jours, ça me rappel quand tu vivais encore ici.

\- Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi. D'une part, ça me permet de profiter un peu de toi, et d'autre part, ça m'évite… De trop penser.

\- Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

\- oui, et de plus en plus chaque jour.

\- Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

\- Oui, elle m'a appelé hier soir.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Et le reportage comment ça se passe ?

\- Elle va bien, elle est contente, ils ont terminé plus tôt que prévu, et ils peuvent profiter un peu de leur séjour, avant de partir. Elle a hâte de rentrer. Et pour te dire la vérité, moi aussi, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle revienne.

Le vieil homme, regardait son petit-fils avec amusement.

\- Et dire que tu n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle fasse ce voyage.

\- C'est vrai, qu'au départ, je n'étais pas très emballé. »

Quelques semaines auparavant, Yugi et Anya avaient reçu la visite de leur ami Bakura. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à partir pour réaliser un nouveau reportage, seulement le photographe qui devait l'accompagner, c'est cassé la cheville, et ne pouvait donc pas participer au voyage. Comme Anya avait du temps libre en ce moment, le jeune journaliste lui a proposé de l'accompagner en Australie, pour l'aider pour son article. Après quelques jours d'hésitations, Anya a accepté d'aider son ami. La veille du grand départ, alors qu'Anya préparait sa valise, Yugi l'observait sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre.

 _Flash-back_

« Tu prépares tes bagages ?

\- Et oui, comme tu le vois. Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai un avion à prendre demain. »

Elle rassemblait soigneusement ses vêtements au fond de sa valise, afin d'optimiser l'espace.

« Anya, tu es vraiment sure que c'est une bonne idée ce voyage ? »

Elle s'arrêta, poussa un soupire, et se retourna vers son bien-aimé.

« Yugi… On en a déjà parlé. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, de devoir partir si loin de toi et du bébé, mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber Bakura, il compte sur moi.

\- Je sais. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'apporter ton aide à un ami.

\- Je sais que tu me comprends, parce que je suis persuadé que tu aurais fait la même chose, si tu avais été à ma place.

\- Là, tu marques un point. Mais pour te dire la vérité, si ce n'était pas Bakura… Je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu partes si loin aussi longtemps.

\- Je ne pars que deux semaines, ce ne sera pas si long, au moins fait comme moi, essais de t'en convaincre.

\- Tu vas sûrement me trouver stupide… Mais je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré que tu partes là-bas.

\- Yugi, je pars faire un reportage de tourisme en Australie, je ne pars pas en zone de guerre !

\- Je sais, mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je ne serai pas toute seule là-bas, il y aura Bakura avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Elle s'était rapproché et avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Yugi, qui en fit de même.

« Tu as raison, je dois m'inquiéter pour rien. Ça me rend nerveux de savoir que tu vas être loin de moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'appellera. Tu m'aides à finir ma valise ?

\- À quelle heure est censé décollé ton avion demain ?

\- 17h00

\- Dans ce cas… »

Yugi déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, puis continua à embrasser son menton, en descendant lentement dans son cou, pour atteindre sa clavicule. Il glissa ses mains, dans le creux de ses reins afin de l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Anya laissa échapper un petit rire, en sentant le souffle de Yugi, contre sa peau.  
\- Yugi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai pas terminé mes bagages.

\- On aura tout le temps demain matin. Je veux t'avoir tout à moi ce soir. Laisse-moi prendre des provisions avant que tu t'en ailles, je ne vais pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pendant deux semaines. »

Après une vaine résistance, Anya se laissa emporter par la passion, et lui rendit ses baisers avec ardeur en l'attirant encore plus près afin qu'ils s'allongent sur leur lit.

 _Fin du Flash-back._

Yugi, rougissait, en repensant à leur dernière soirée avant qu'elle ne parte. Un rougissement qui n'a pas échappé à son grand-père.

« Au fait, comment avance les préparatifs du mariage ?

\- ça avance, on attend encore quelques réponses, pour faire le point avec le traiteur.

\- Et dire que dans deux mois, mon petit-fils va se marier ! Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être si tu savais.

\- Je te comprends. Anya est vraiment une fille formidable. Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que tu l'as rencontré.

Soudain, Salomon s'est rappelé qu'il avait un colis à apporter à l'un de ses clients.

\- Je ne serai pas long, à tout à l'heure »

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit sorti, le téléphone s'est mis à retentir.

« Bonjour, magasin de jouets Muto.

\- Yugi… C'est… C'est Bakura.

Sa voix était hésitante et tremblante, chose que Yugi n'a pas manqué de remarquer.

\- Bakura, ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

\- Yugi… Ce que j'ai à te dire, n'est pas facile…

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

En bruit de fond, on pouvait entendre des sonneries de téléphone, des bips en tout genre et un brouhaha de paroles.

« C'est quoi tous ces bruits derrière toi ? D'où est-ce que tu m'appelles ? »

Bakura prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre :

« De l'hôpital.

\- Comment ça de l'hôpital ? Pourquoi vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

\- Je crois que, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

\- Bakura qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu commences à me faire peur ! »

Yugi se senti de plus en plus nerveux, il retrouva ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti avant qu'Anya ne parte pour l'Australie.

« Anya… A eu un accident. Elle est tombée du haut d'une falaise. Les médecins, lui ont fait toute une batterie d'examens à son arrivé à l'hôpital. Ils ont découvert un kyste dans la zone cérébrale, ils l'ont transporté en urgence au bloc opératoire. »

Au fur et à mesure que Bakura expliquait la situation, Yugi se sentait de plus en plus mal, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, la panique commençais à l'envahir.

« Au bloc opératoire ?! Tu sais combien de temps ça va prendre ?

\- Ils viennent juste de terminer l'opération. »

Le jeune homme, s'est senti, un peu soulagé. Si les médecins avaient terminé, c'est que tout, c'était bien passé et qu'elle allait vite se rétablir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était la respiration saccadée de son ami à travers le téléphone.

« Bakura, dis-moi comment va Anya !

Le journaliste déglutit nerveusement et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Pendant l'intervention, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque étaient très instables. Alors que l'opération venait de se terminer, son cœur s'est emballé…

\- Non… Il ne s'est pas arrêté… Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est arrêté ! »

Bakura, avait les larmes aux yeux, il luttait pour ne pas laisser sa voix tremblé.

« Les médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour la sauver… »

Yugi ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas croire ce que son ami était en train de lui dire, il secouait la tête terrifié en murmurant :

« Non, non…

\- Anya est parti. Je suis désolé Yugi.

Le duelliste, cru que son cœur s'était également arrêté. Il senti sa gorge se serrer, il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Non, pas elle ! Pas Anya !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pourtant, je lui avais dit de ne pas s'approcher du bord, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. J'aurai dû insister. Je m'en veux si tu savais.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ? Je suppose qu'il faut que je vienne, comment ça va se passer ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, ils m'ont demandé de faire l'identification. On devait rentrer demain, mais je vais rester ici, pour m'occuper des papiers, pour la faire rapatrier. Mais ça risque de prendre quelques jours.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Pour le moment, je ne sais pas. Mais je te préviendrai dès que j'en saurai plus. Il va falloir que je te laisse, le médecin m'attend, pour commencer les papiers.

\- Bakura.

\- Oui ?  
\- Merci de t'occuper de ça.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Promets-moi une chose. Veille à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

\- J'y veillerai, je te le promets. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus. Courage.

\- D'accord, à plus tard. »

Juste au moment où il raccrochait, grand-père poussait la porte du magasin. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du comptoir, Salomon remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Yugi était adossé au mur derrière le comptoir, le téléphone toujours à la main. Son visage, était d'une pâleur inquiétante, il semblait terrifié, le regard vide. Le vieil homme s'approcha de son petit-fils très inquiet.

« Yugi qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas ? »

Le regard toujours, fixé dans le vide, le jeune homme, répondit à son grand-père la voix tremblante :

« Elle est partie…

\- Parti ? De quoi parles-tu Yugi ? Qui est parti ?

\- Anya… Anya est partie grand-père… Elle est morte.

\- Quoi ?! Comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Bakura, vient de m'appeler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle a eu un accident. Quand elle est arrivée à l'hôpital, les médecins ont dû l'opérer d'urgence. Malheureusement… Son cœur n'a pas supporté l'opération. »

Salomon, prends son petit-fils dans ses bras, désemparé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mon pauvre petit… Je suppose qu'il va falloir que tu ailles la chercher en Australie.

Yugi se retira de l'étreinte de son aïeul, et secoua légèrement la tête, en luttant contre l'envie de s'effondrer en larmes.

\- Non, Bakura m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de venir. Il est resté là-bas, pour s'occuper des papiers, pour la ramener. Il doit me tenir au courant. »

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à lutter. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler, il regarda son grand-père le regard remplit de désespoir.

« Pourquoi elle ? Grand-père pourquoi elle ? »

Salomon reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour l'aider à se calmer et le réconforter.

« Ne commence pas à te poser ce genre de question, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle ? »

Soudain, un frisson lui traversa toute la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il réalisa :

« Atem… Mon dieu Atem ! Comment je vais faire avec Atem ? Comment… Comment je vais lui expliquer ?! »

Yugi était complètement paniqué, terrifié, sa respiration était trop rapide, il commençait à suffoquer et à manquer d'air.

« Yugi ! Yugi calmes-toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Respire doucement. »

Salomon lui montra l'exemple, en inspirant et expirant profondément. Yugi, fini par prendre le même rythme que lui. Une fois calmé, il reporta son attention sur le téléphone et commença à composer un numéro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yugi ?

-Je dois prévenir, tout le monde, il faut tout annuler pour le mariage… Et il faut préparer les funérailles.

Salomon pris le téléphone et raccrocha.

\- Attends, ne te lance pas là-dedans, tête baissée. Tu n'es pas en état de t'en occuper maintenant.

\- Il va bien falloir le faire, un moment ou un autre.

\- Tu es encore sous le choc, tu tiens à peine debout. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais m'occuper de prévenir tout le monde. Quant aux funérailles, il vaudrait mieux attendre d'en savoir plus tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant, je veux que tu montes te reposer, tu as besoin de récupérer.

\- D'accord, tu as raison, je me sens fatigué, je vais m'allonger un peu.

Il monta dans l'appartement, et entra dans le salon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur le canapé, il entendit Atem pleurer. Il s'est alors dirigé vers sa chambre d'adolescent, en entrant, il trouva son petit garçon assit dans son lit parapluie, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le bébé leva les yeux vers son père et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il le prenne. En sortant son fils de son lit, Yugi s'est demandé s'il avait senti que quelques choses étaient arrivées à sa mère. Il berça le petit garçon contre lui, en lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer :

« Chuuuuut. Là, là, c'est fini mon amour, tu as fait un cauchemar. Ne pleure plus je suis là. »

Le petit Atem, commençait à se calmer, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son père. Le jeune papa embrassa son fils, s'allongea sur son lit, blottissant son petit contre lui. Il cala sa respiration à celle du bébé et ferma les yeux, emporté par la fatigue.

« Si seulement, je pouvais me réveiller, moi aussi et me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Regardant autour d'elle, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Anya marchait sans savoir où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est que tout ce qu'il l'entourait était blanc et qu'une légère brume s'émanait du sol.

« Tu te sens perdu n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se retourna, pour savoir, d'où venait cette voix.

« Il est vrai que cet endroit, est plus plutôt intriguant »

Une silhouette est apparue à travers la brume, elle s'avançait lentement en direction d'Anya. Cette dernière a pu discerner le visage de son interlocuteur, ou du moins de son interlocutrice. Une fois la brume dissipée, elle savait avec certitude, qui se tenait en face d'elle.

« Vous êtes Analya.

\- Bonjour, mon cher reflet. J'avais espéré que tu hériterais d'un destin différent du mien.

\- Pourquoi suis-je là ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais. »

Anya, s'est alors souvenu, qu'elle était tombée de la falaise, et qu'elle avait été emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de mourir, et repensa à ce que venait de dire Analya.

« Alors ce n'est pas le hasard. Si je suis là, c'est que ça devait se passer comme ça.

\- Toi et moi, avons été destinés à subir le même sort. Néanmoins, les dieux ont été cléments avec toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as pu offrir un merveilleux cadeau à l'homme que tu aimes. Tu as eu la chance de pouvoir mettre au monde ton enfant, et de vivre quelques instants de bonheur avec eux. Une chance que je n'ai pas eue.

\- Analya, quel est cet endroit ?

\- C'est une antichambre, avant d'atteindre l'au-delà. Les limbes en quelques sortes. Tu ne pourras rejoindre le monde des esprits que lorsque ton corps sera dans son dernier lieu de repos.

\- Il y a quelque chose, que je ne comprends pas. Si cet endroit, n'est qu'un passage temporaire, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Pardonnez-moi, mais, il me semble que vous avez disparu il y a longtemps.

\- Il n'y a pas que pour ma vie en tant qu'humaine, que le destin n'a pas joué en ma faveur. Une prêtresse m'a jeté une malédiction disant que mon âme ne pourrait trouver le repos qu'une fois qu'elle serait complète.

\- Complète ?

\- Lorsque je suis morte, mon âme a été brisée en cinq morceaux, et chaque fragment a été dispersé dans le temps, en attendant d'être implanté dans l'une de mes réincarnations. Étant l'une d'entre elle, une partie de mon âme vivait en toi. Tant que tu étais en vie, je n'avais pas l'opportunité de rejoindre les miens. Ne va pas croire que je souhaitais ta mort. Au contraire, je voulais que tu vives une longue vie heureuse, parce que quelque part, je vivais à nouveau à travers toi.

Anya, s'est mis à penser à Yugi et à son fils. Elle eut le cœur brisé en pensant à la peine qu'ils allaient ressentir, en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle s'est ensuite souvenue de sa rencontre avec le Pharaon et de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son fils.

« Je sais qu'Atem, avait promis de vous protéger toi et ta famille. Mais s'il te plaît ne le blâme pas. Même avec toute sa force et son pouvoir, il ne pouvait rien contre la volonté des dieux.

\- Analya à raison Anya. »

Chaï avait fait son apparition derrière la jeune défunte, à côté de lui se tenait le Pharaon Atem.

« Si tu as à blâmer quelqu'un, c'est bien moi. Tu n'as pas à en vouloir au Pharaon.

Ce dernier s'est approché d'Anya, le visage rongé par le remords.

\- J'avais promis à ton fils de te protéger. J'ai failli à mon devoir. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

Deux larmes perlèrent sur sa peau mate. Voir le roi pleurer était si rare. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. Elle lui caressa, le visage en lui essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'était écrit comme ça. Je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour tenir ta promesse.

\- Je serai avec toi, pour traverser l'au-delà. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. »

Soudain, Anya eu une pensée terrible. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Yugi ? Survivra-t-il à son absence ? Et son petit Atem ? Qu'adviendra-t-il s'il perdait également son père ? Elle regarda le dieu du destin, qui comprit ses craintes et lui répondit avant qu'elle ne pose sa question.

« Même si ça ne sera pas facile, ils parviendront à surmonter cette épreuve. L'homme que tu aimes, ne manque pas de force, il l'a déjà prouvé. Ton fils puisera la sienne en son père et en l'amour que tu lui as donné. Ne crains rien, leur avenir baignera encore dans la lumière pendant encore longtemps. » Il se dirigea vers l'Égyptienne, qui était resté un peu en retrait.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rejoindre les tiens. » Analya regarda le Pharaon, avec tendresse, elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime. Mais avant elle savait que le roi allait rester auprès de celle qui lui ressemblait afin de pouvoir la guidée pour son dernier voyage. Chaï prit la main d'Analya et l'entraîna vers la fameuse porte du monde des esprits. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna vers la jeune maman.

« Le Pharaon, te guidera, quand le moment sera venu pour toi de franchir cette porte. »

Chaï et Analya reprirent leur chemin et disparurent dans la brume, en laissant Anya derrière eux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attendait, elle avait son ami avec elle pour l'aider et la guider.

* * *

Voici pour le second chapitre, le prochain est en cours d'écriture. La vie a été injuste avec Yugi et Anya, et le petit Atem vient de perdre sa maman. Je sais que la mort est un sujet délicat, mais je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai moi même perdu ma maman jeune et j'ai dû apprendre à finir de grandir sans elle. Dans cette histoire j'y met un peu mon vécu et mon ressenti, cette fiction est en quelque sorte une sorte de thérapie pour moi. en tout cas j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver très vite pour le chapitre 3 ;) .


	3. Chapitre 3: Plus que toi et moi

_Hello tous le monde, ça y est le troisième chapitre est là. Désolé ça à pris plus de temps que prévu... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : PLUS QUE TOI ET MOI.

Après plusieurs jours de préparation, le jour des funérailles était maintenant arrivé. Yugi était en train de se préparer dans la chambre, il boutonnait la veste de son costume, face au miroir. Il ne pensait pas mettre un costume avant le jour de son mariage, et encore moins pour l'enterrement de la femme qu'il aime. Il s'approcha de la commode sur laquelle étais posé plusieurs cadres photo. Le premier contenait une photo d'Atem devant son gâteau d'anniversaire. Le second était un portrait de famille, Anya tenait Atem dans ses bras et Yugi les enveloppait dans les siens. Un troisième cadre contenait une photo du jeune couple, enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se regardant avec tendresse. Yugi pris dans ses mains, le dernier cadre avec le portrait d'Anya était assise dans l'herbe, les bras croisés, la tête penchée sur le côté, posée sur ses genoux. Il avait pris cette photo dans le parc, là, où ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était quelque temps avant qu'elle soit enceinte d'Atem. Son regard était si tendre, si doux et remplit d'amour pour celui qui se tenait derrière l'objectif.

Tout en continuant de regarder la photo de sa bien-aimée, Yugi s'est dirigé vers le lit, du côté où Anya dormait, il posa le cadre sur la table de nuit, et prit le médaillon en or qu'avait l'habitude de porter Anya. Il l'ouvrit pour regarder la photographie présente à l'intérieur. Celle-ci le représentait avec Atem sur ses genoux, il avait ses bras autour de lui et avait le menton posé sur la tête du petit garçon souriant. Yugi fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un coup à la porte de sa chambre :

« Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr Grand-père » Salomon entra dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je venais voir, si tu étais prêt, il est bientôt l'heure de partir.

\- Où est Atem ?

\- En bas, dans le salon, en train de jouer avec Jesse. Tristan et Sérénity, viennent d'arriver.

\- Bien, je finis de me préparer et on va pouvoir y aller.

\- JE vais appeler le service funéraire, pour les prévenir que l'on partira d'ici quinze minutes » Yugi acquiesça, Salomon s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Grand-père, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr

\- Est-ce que ça avait été aussi dur pour toi, quand tu as perdu Grand-mère ?

\- ça n'a pas été facile. Mais je ne crois pas que ma peine soit comparable à ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui. Ta Grand-mère était malade, les médecins m'avaient plus ou moins préparer à l'idée que la maladie l'emporterait tôt. Anya, Atem et toi n'avez pas été préparés à vire ça. D'ailleurs, comment auriez-vous pu l'être ?

\- Je l'avais senti pourtant…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je savais, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte… J'AURAIS DÛ LA RETENIR ! **JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ LA LAISSER PARTIR** ! » Cria Yugi, en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la commode. Salomon, l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Yugi arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver et de t'en vouloir, ça ne la ramènera pas ! On ne peut rien changer à ce qui s'est passé, et malheureusement, on va devoir vivre avec ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, si j'en aurai la force…

\- Il va bien falloir pourtant ! Parce qu'il y a une chose qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu oublies. C'est que là en bas, il y a un petit garçon, qui a besoin de son papa. Il a déjà perdu sa mère, qu'adviendra-t-il s'il n'a pas son père, pour l'aimer et le regarder grandir ? Je sais que tu es un battant. Je sais que tu sera fort, pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour votre fils. C'est ce qu'Anya aurait voulu. Que tu te battes.

\- Tu as raison. C'est Atem, qui compte maintenant.

\- Exactement. Ce n'est plus à Anya qu'il faut penser, c'est à ton fils. » Salomon, prit le visage de son petit-fils entre ses mains, et lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu nous rejoins en bas ?

\- Oui, je finis de me préparer et je descends. »

Une fois, son grand-père sortit de la pièce, Yugi repris le médaillon d'Anya, pour l'accrocher autour de son cou et le cacher sous sa chemise. Il fit le tour du lit, pour tirer le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il prit un écrin blanc, le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

En entrant dans le salon, il salua Trisan et aperçut Sérénity accroupi vers Atem qui jouait avec un petit ballon en mousse avec Jesse. Joey avait déposé son fils chez Yugi, pour que les deux petits garçons puissent jouer ensemble. Le duelliste blond, devait passer à son restaurant avant la cérémonie, pour s'assurer que sa brigade avait les choses en mains, pour le service du midi. Mai n'avait pas pu être présente, elle avait un rendez-vous important avec l'un ses plus importants clients et n'avais pas pu décaler leur réunion.

Le petit Atem, remarqua la présence de son père dans la pièce, il courut dans sa direction, le ballon entre ses mains.

« Papa, ballon !

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser à ce que je vois. »

Tout fier, Atem lança son ballon, vers son camarade de jeux et se retourna vers son père tout en frappant dans ses mains, voulant que son papa le félicite. Yugi se baissa afin de se mettre à la hauteur de son fils, et lui prit ses petites mains :

« Écoutes Atem, papa et grand papy vont partir un petit moment. Toi, tu vas rester ici avec tatie Sérénity et tu vas jouer avec ton copain. Papa reviendra vite, c'est promis. »

Atem, regardait son père avec interrogation, il pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il s'est approché et à fait un câlin à son papa, en le serrant dans ses petits bras et en lui disant « T'aimes, papa ». Yugi, lui rendit son étreinte en l'embrassant « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Après avoir relâché Atem, il remercia Sérénity, pour son aide, et d'avoir accepté de garder les enfants, pendant leur absence, avant de partir avec Tristan et son Grand-père.

Une fois, sur les lieux, Salomon, est allé vers le personnel du service funéraire, pour savoir où en était les derniers préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Yugi et Trisan avaient rejoint Joey à l'entrée de la Chapelle, qui était mitoyenne au cimetière de Domino.

« Tiens Yug', regarde qui arrive. »

Yugi, se retourna et aperçut, Téa en train de sortir de son taxi. Elle s'est dirigée vers Yugi, avec un sourire timide. Soulager de voir son amie, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu as pu venir.

\- Bien sûr, que je suis venu. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas, que j'allais te laisser tomber dans un moment pareil. » La danseuse, avait pu s'arranger avec son producteur et son metteur en scène, pour qu'elle puisse s'absenter pour la journée, sa doublure allait assurer la représentation à sa place. Yugi relâcha la jeune femme et la regarda avec un sourire remplit de reconnaissance :

« Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- C'est normal, les amis sont là pour ça.

-Attention, voilà monsieur sourire et son épouse ! » Joey venait d'apercevoir, le couple Kaiba, sortir de leur limousine.

« Franchement, comment une si belle femme a pu être séduite par un type comme lui ? Je me pose la question.

\- Bah, c'est comme nous, on se demande encore comment tu as fait pour séduire Mai et qu'elle accepte de t'épouser. Rétorqua Tristan afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Eh ! Tu es mon beau-frère, tu es sensé être de mon côté.

\- Et bien, je vois que l'ambiance n'a pas changé, s'amusa Téa.

\- Entre Joey et Tristan ? Pourquoi veux-tu que ça change ? Je vais te dire, heureusement qu'ils sont là, pour me redonner un peu le sourire. »

Yugi, s'excusa auprès de ses amis, pour se diriger vers le couple Kaiba. Il serra la main de Seto, tandis que Sarah le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Yugi, j'espère qu'on n'est pas en retard.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- On a déposé Seth, chez toi avant de venir. J'ai eu Sérénity au téléphone hier, et elle m'a dit qu'elle gardait Atem et Jesse, pendant les funérailles. Alors plutôt, que de confier Seth à la nounou, on s'est dit que ce serait mieux, qu'il passe la journée avec ses copains.

\- Vous avez bien fait. C'est très gentil de penser à Atem, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tout seul.

\- Ne 't'inquiète pas pour lui, il entre de bonne mains.

\- Sinon, toi comment tu te sens ? Demanda Seto.

\- Je me suis déjà senti mieux. Je suis un peu nerveux. J'espère que tout va bien se passer et que les médias ne vont pas s'en mêler. C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir en plus les journalistes sur le dos aujourd'hui. »

La disparition d'Anya avait fait la une de tous les médias, ses derniers jours. Quand la presse people a appris le décès de la compagne du « roi des jeux », elle s'est jetée sur le pauvre Yugi, comme des lions se seraient jetés sur un morceau de viande. Tous les journaux et toutes les chaînes de télévision, voulait interviewer le duelliste pour recueillir ses impressions sur la disparition de sa compagne. De plus l'information qu'Anya et lui devait bientôt se marier avait été divulgué par une des secrétaires de la Kaiba corp, qui avait aperçu le faire-part de mariage dans le courrier de Seto. Des dizaines de journalistes avaient campés devant le magasin de jouets de son grand-père, devant les bureaux de la Kaiba Corp, et ainsi que devant chez lui, pendant plusieurs jours, afin d'obtenir une déclaration du champion. Yugi avait été obligé de contacter plusieurs fois les forces de l'ordre pour pouvoir être un peu tranquille. D'ailleurs, il avait été plutôt surpris, de ne voir aucune caméra devant chez lui en partant ce matin.

« Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter, pour ça. J'ai pris quelques dispositions, et je me suis assuré qu'aucun journaliste ne puisse venir jouer les troubles faits. Tout se passera bien tu verras.

\- Je te remercie Seto.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je peux bien faire ça pour un ami.

\- Entendre ça de ta part, ça me touche beaucoup. »

En parlant de journaliste, Bakura, venait d'arriver, il salua Yugi et les Kaiba et ont rejoint le reste du groupe.

« Monsieur Muto ? Tout est prêt, nous allons bientôt pouvoir commencer. Est-ce que vous voudriez, vous recueillir un moment auprès d'elle avant le début de la cérémonie ?

-C'est vrai, je peux la voir ?

\- Suivez-moi. »

Yugi suivi le responsable du service funéraire, ses amis l'ont regardé entrer dans la chapelle.

« Vous croyez, qu'il faut qu'on l'accompagne ? Demanda Téa.

\- Non, répondit Salomon. Il faut qu'il soit seul pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir. »

Yugi, entra dans la chapelle, pour découvrir ce qui avait été préparé. Au bout de chaque rangée de bancs, était accrochés un petit bouquet de Bleuet, la fleur préférée d'Anya. Au fond de l'édifice, des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs gisaient sur le sol.

« Je vous laisserai continuer à avancer. Prenez votre temps. »

Yugi, remercia l'homme qui l'avait accompagné et continua son chemin, afin de se trouver en face d'un cercueil en acajou où reposait la belle Anya. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe en soie bleue nuit, avec un bustier tout en dentelle. Une robe dans laquelle Yugi adorait la voir. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle avait été maquillée, avec une légère pointe de blush sur ses joues, pour rappeler son teint de porcelaine, ses yeux portaient un trait d'eye-liner et une pointe de mascara. Yugi aurait aimé plonger son regard une dernière fois dans la douceur des yeux ambre d'Anya. Elle semblait si paisible, on pourrait croire qu'elle dormait simplement. Seulement Yugi, savait très bien que sa bien-aimée n'ouvrirait plus les yeux.

« Tu es magnifique. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Il retira le médaillon qui était à son cou, et l'accrocha à celui de la jeune femme.

« C'est de la part d'Atem, comme ça nous seront toujours avec toi. Et ça… C'est de ma part. » Il sortit l'écrin blanc de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient deux anneaux. Leurs alliances. Il en prit une et la passa au doigt d'Anya :

« Même, si je n'ai pas eu la joie, de faire officiellement de toi ma femme, je veux que tu portes cette alliance. Elle représente, tout mon amour, elle symbolise le fait que tu es mon âme-sœur, et que dans mon cœur, tu es mienne. » Il prit le second anneau dans l'écrin et le passa à son propre doigt.

« Quant à moi, je porterais la mienne, en souvenir de ton amour. En la portant, je montrerai que je suis tiens et que mon cœur t'appartiens à jamais. Elle symbolise également ma promesse. Celle de continuer à avancer, et de me battre, pour moi et pour notre fils » Il prit la main d'Anya, la porta à ses lèvres, et murmura en fermant les yeux tout en retenant ses larmes. « Jusqu'à ce que le destin décide de nous réunir mon amour. » Il rouvrit les yeux, afin de contempler, le visage d'Anya. Il voulait mémoriser chaque détail du visage de la femme qu'il aime. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa défunte amante et rejoignit les autres afin de leur annoncer que la cérémonie allait commencer.

Ce fut une cérémonie très simple, avec quelques chants, quelques prières, ainsi qu'une bénédiction du corps. Il avait été demandé à l'assemblée, si certaines personnes souhaitaient dire quelques mots à la mémoire de la jeune femme. Téa, Sarah, Bakura, ainsi que Mélody, une amie d'enfance d'Anya, avait prononcé, chacun un petit discours, afin de dire un dernier au revoir à leur amie.

Ce fut au tour de Yugi de dire quelque chose. Pour lui s'exprimer, en publique était déjà quelque chose de difficile en temps normal. Mais là, il devait parler de sa bien-aimée disparue. La tâche était d'autant plus dure pour le duelliste. Yugi pris place derrière le pupitre, ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de prononcer son discours :

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier chacun d'entre vous, pour sa présence. Je remercie également, tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu être présent aujourd'hui, mais qui je sais sont tout de même là par la pensée.

Je pourrais vous dire, ce qu'il faut retenir d'Anya, de comment il faut se souvenir d'elle. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Parce que chacun d'entre nous, à une manière de se souvenir d'elle qui lui est propre. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont venu, afin de lui dire un dernier mot avant son départ. Un départ… Survenu… Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Anya. C'est à toi que j'aimerais m'adresser. J'aimerais te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. Car même si c'est l'inconnu, je sais que… Et certains d'entre vous saurons de quoi je parle. Je sais que tu ne seras pas seul pour accomplir ce voyage.

Ces personnes autour de moi, sont venues pour te dire merci. Merci, pour tes rires, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre. Merci, pour ton amitié, ta loyauté, ta générosité. Merci, pour ta gentillesse, ta douceur et ta compassion. J'aimerais également te remercier. Tu as comblé un manque au fond de mon cœur. Grâce à toi, je me suis senti à nouveau entier, et tu as pansé cette blessure que je croyais ne voir jamais guérir. Mais cette blessure s'est à nouveau ouverte et est d'autant plus profonde aujourd'hui.

Merci pour ton amour et ta tendresse. Je n'oublierai jamais tout l'amour que tu m'as donné. Merci de m'avoir offert, le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse espérer. Celui d'être père. Tu m'as donné un fils magnifique, un merveilleux petit garçon à qui je vais devoir expliquer ton absence. Un petit garçon qui va devoir apprendre à grandir sans sa maman à ses côtés. Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté. Un bonheur, qui aurait été comblé si… Si nous avions pu prononcer nos vœux.

Nombreux, ici, c'est sûrement posé la question : « Quels sont les derniers mots que je lui ai dit ? » Certains t'on dit « à plus » ou « à demain », d'autre t'on tout simplement dit « au revoir » sans se douter que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils te verraient ou te parleraient. »

Il déglutit difficilement, afin de ravaler son émotion. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Je me souviens très bien des mots que je t'ai dit. Des mots… Que j'aurais aimé te dire pendant encore très longtemps. Des mots… Auxquels je n'aurais plus jamais de réponse. Des mots, que je ne verrais plus refléter dans tes yeux ambre. Tes magnifiques yeux ambre. Des mots que notre fils, ne pourra plus entendre venant de toi. Des mots, que ta voix, ne prononcera plus. Des mots… Que tes lèvres ne murmureront plus.

Au lieu de te dire, au revoir, se sont ses mots que j'aimerais te dire une dernière fois. Même si y penser me fait terriblement mal. Je veux que ce soient ces derniers mots que tu entendes de ma part. Je veux te dire tout simplement… Je t'aime Anya, je t'aimerai à jamais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Tout le monde a été ému par le discours de Yugi. Beaucoup, n'ont pas pu retenir leurs larmes. Même Seto avait la gorge serrée, mais bien entendu, il ne l'admettrait jamais. Une fois la cérémonie terminée tout le monde s'est joint à Yugi, afin d'accompagner Anya, vers son dernier lieu de repos. Tous regroupé au cimetière autour du cercueil, chacun a déposé une rose au pied de celui-ci. Lorsque que cela a été au tour de Yugi de déposer la sienne, il ressenti une boule en travers de sa gorge, les larmes était difficiles à retenir. Il s'avança doucement, serrant la rose tout contre son cœur, il n'osait pas la poser, il savait ce que ce geste signifiait. Il pensa à Atem, et s'est dit qu'il devait le faire pour son fils. Il finit par poser, la rose sur le dessus du cercueil et dans son élan, il oublia le monde autour de lui et se pencha sur le cercueil afin d'y déposer un baiser tremblant. Un dernier baiser avant de lui dire adieu. Il se redressa et retourna auprès de son Grand-père. Téa s'était rapproché de lui et lui a pris la main pour le réconforter, lorsque le cercueil d'Anya a été mis en terre.

Yugi a été entouré de ses amis, toute la journée, ils ont évoqué leurs souvenirs, et les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagé avec Anya. Le soir venu, Téa était parti pour l'aéroport, elle reprenait les répétitions dès le lendemain. Joey devait assurer le service du soir au restaurant, mais a promis à son meilleur ami de passer le voir le lendemain avec Mai et Jesse pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Bakura avait dû retourner travailler au journal une fois la cérémonie terminée, tout comme les frères Kaiba qui devait retourner à la Kaiba Corp au plus vite. Seto a dit à Yugi, qu'il pourrait se passer de lui pour les prochaines réunions et qu'il pourrait prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait avant de revenir. Une fois tout le monde parti, Yugi s'est retrouvé seul avec Atem et son Grand-père. Ce dernier tenait son arrière-petit-fils sur ses genoux. Le petit chérubin commençait à bâiller et à se frotter les yeux. Yugi s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller le coucher.

Il emmena son fils dans sa chambre, le mit en pyjamas, et s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule dans le coin de la chambre, où Anya avait l'habitude de s'asseoir lorsqu'elle voulait passer un moment avec son fils. Le petit garçon était tout blotti contre son père et commençait à abandonner sa lutte contre le sommeil. Yugi, le berçait doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux et commença à lui murmurer dans le creux de son oreille :

« Tu sais, mon chéri, on a dû dire au revoir à maman aujourd'hui. Elle est partie pour un très long voyage. Maintenait, elle vole par-delà le ciel au-dessus des nuages et fait partie des plus belles étoiles. Une étoile, qui ne cessera jamais de briller, et qui veillera toujours sur toi. Une étoile que tu pourras contempler chaque soir. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en sortira, tu verras. Tu sais Atem, je veux que tu sache que ton papa, il t'aime très fort, et qu'il fera tout, pour que tu sois heureux, je te le promets. »

Le petit garçon s'était endormi. Yugi se leva et le déposa dans son lit. Il le recouvrit avec sa couverture, il rapprocha sa peluche du magicien des ténèbres et caressa, la joue de son fils qui dormait maintenant profondément.

« Dors bien mon bébé. »

* * *

 _Voici, pour le chapitre 3. Un moment très fort en émotion pour notre Yugi qui à dû dire adieu à la femme qu'il aime._

 _Le prochain chapitre est en cours, et j'espère pouvoir le publier bientôt. Promis j'essaie de mettre moins de temps ;) à très vite pour la suite._


	4. Chapitre 4: N'oublie jamais

Hello, le chapitre 4 est enfin là! Désolé il a pris plus de temps que prévu mais j'avais une idée précise de ce que je voulais faire de ce chapitre et construire le récit, n'a pas été évident. Bon assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : N'OUBLIE JAMAIS.

Après avoir couché son fils, Yugi est descendu dans le salon pour retrouver son grand-père. Il lui a proposé de rester dormir ici, et lui a dit que la chambre d'amis était prête s'il voulait aller se coucher. Salomon, a accepté volontiers l'invitation de son petit-fils, il était fatigué et de plus, il ne voulait pas laisser Yugi seul, après la journée éprouvante qu'ils viennent de vivre. Le vieil homme, embrassa son petit-fils en lui disant avec bienveillance de ne pas se coucher trop tard et monta à l'étage pour se coucher.

Yugi n'avait aucune envie de dormir et de se retrouver de nouveau seul dans ses draps, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'endormir, avec sa douce fiancée blotti dans ses bras. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que le reste de la maison était bien endormi, il prit sa veste et sorti de la maison en prenant soin de bien verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme monta dans sa voiture et commença à rouler à travers les rues de Domino. Une fois qu'il a franchi la frontière de la ville, il se gara sur le bas-côté et descendu de la voiture. Il marcha quelques mètres sur le bord de la route avant de se diriger vers un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans un bois. La pale et douce lumière de la lune l'aidait à s'orienter sur le sentier au bout d'un moment il passe devant un cours d'eau, puis commença à entamer la monté d'une petite colline une fois parvenu au sommet, il admira la vue nocturne face à lui, et s'est remémoré le moment où il est venu ici pour la première fois.

 _Flash-Back_

Cela faisait quelques mois que Yugi et Anya avaient fait connaissance. Plusieurs fois Yugi avait proposé à la jeune fille de se joindre à leur groupe d'amis, pour diverses sorties, et s'entendait vraiment bien avec elle. Il avait même commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour la nouvelle venue. Affection dont il se demandait si elle était réciproque. Mis à part le fait qu'Anya était très belle, Yugi avait apprécié sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Il se sentait bien en sa présence, un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis le départ de son ami Pharaon. Elle semblait combler peu à peu le vide qu'occupais autrefois le roi égyptien.

Ce jour-là, Anya lui avait demandé de la rejoindre seul, à la sortie de la ville, elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Yugi était un peu nerveux, il ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvé seul avec elle, ils étaient toujours entourés des amis de Yugi ou de la meilleure amie d'Anya. Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, elle demanda au jeune homme de la suivre. Malgré la confiance qu'il lui accordait, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de luis demander où elle l'emmenait, tout ce qu'elle répondait, c'était : " Si tu me fais confiance, continue de me suivre et tu sauras." Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, ils atteignirent le point d'arrivée :

« Woah ! C'est magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais vu Domino sous cet angle.

\- Le plus beau point de vue de la ville. »

Ils surplombaient la ville, du haut de la colline, où le bois laissait paraître une ouverture sur l'horizon. On pouvait admirer aussi bien le parc, que le centre-ville ou le port. On pouvait aussi voir le quartier des affaires, où la tour centrale de la Kaiba Corporation surplombait, tous les autres immeubles.

« C'est incroyable, c'est si calme. On n'entend même pas la circulation.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aime cet endroit. C'est loin de tout et pourtant, on est à deux pas de la ville. »

Anya s'est assise sur le tronc d'un vieil arbre couché, lui permettant de prendre encore un petit peu plus de hauteur sur la ville en face d'elle.

« J'aime venir ici, là où personne ne peut me voir, personne ne peut m'entendre. Ici, je sais que je peux exprimer sans crainte, ma joie, mes peurs, ma colère ou ma peine… Et je sais aussi que le vent ferra son œuvre. Je sais qu'il m'apaisera et m'enlèvera tous les maux qui me rongent le cœur, en les emportant loin de moi.

\- À t'entendre, c'était souvent. » Yugi s'était installé sur le tronc d'arbre à côté d'elle, il sentait que la jeune femme avait besoin de parler, que quelque chose la préoccupait.

« Je n'ai pas eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler une enfance « simple ». J'étais toute petite quand mon père est parti. Il s'est volatilisé comme ça du jour au lendemain, sans expliquer pourquoi. Je me souviens à peine de lui. Quant à ma mère, elle a mal vécu le départ de mon père, ça l'a rendu fragile, et elle a commencé à dérailler. Elle a commencé à boire, à se défoncer aux médicaments. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'enfonçait petit à petit, dans un gouffre, dont il était de plus en plus difficile de sortir. Du coup, elle ne s'est plus sentie capable de s'occuper de moi, alors elle m'a placé dans un foyer. Pour selon qu'elle m'avait abandonné là-bas, elle n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à ses droits parentaux. Elle avait demandé à ce que je ne sois placé dans aucune famille, de peur que je rencontre de mauvaise personne, des gens mal attentionnés qui auraient pu me faire du mal. Elle me disait que je ne resterais pas longtemps, juste le temps qu'elle se soigne. Au début, elle venait me voir toutes les semaines, puis ça a été une à deux fois par mois, et finalement, je ne la voyais que les fois où j'étais autorisé à rentrer chez moi. C'est-à-dire à noël, et le jour de mon anniversaire. Je suis resté dans ce foyer jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, heureusement que Mélody était là. Elle m'a été d'un grand soutien.

\- C'est comme ça, que tu as connu Mélody, vous étiez dans le même foyer ?

\- Oui, ça faisait déjà quelques années que j'étais là quand elle est arrivée. Pour elle, c'était différent, elle avait été placée par la protection de l'enfance, parce que son père était violent avec elle et sa mère. On s'est soutenu mutuellement, et avec le temps, nous avons noué des liens très forts. Elle est plus qu'une amie à mes yeux, elle est devenue une sœur pour moi.

\- Cela se ressent, quand on vous voit ensemble. Alors quand ça n'allait pas, vous veniez ici, pour penser à autre chose ?

\- Pas exactement. Disons, que je suis la seule à connaître cet endroit. Mélody, n'est jamais venue ici. Quand j'avais 14 ans, notre professeur d'art, nous avait demandé de dessiner un paysage que nous inspirait la tranquillité. Alors au lieu d'aller, sur le port, ou sur la plage, comme la plupart de mes camarades, j'ai pris mon vélo, et je suis parti à la recherche de ce petit coin de paradis, pour réaliser mon croquis. Quand j'ai pris ce sentier et que j'ai grimpé sur cette colline, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un refuge, un endroit où je pouvais m'isoler et m'évader.

\- Si cet endroit est ton refuge… Pourquoi me le montrer ? »

La jeune femme a fermé les yeux, pour ressentir la caresse de la brise sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression que le vent, lui murmurait qu'elle pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Après avoir pris une douce inspiration, elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna timidement vers le jeune homme à ses côtés sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

« Parce que tu es la première personne à avoir su me mettre en confiance, depuis très longtemps. Et parce que c'est ici que j'ai réalisé, que ta présence, apaisait mes craintes et mes angoisses. Quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression d'être…

\- Incomplète ? »

Elle leva les yeux, et s'est retrouvée plongée dans le regard de Yugi. Ses iris améthyste dégageaient, douceur et tendresse. Une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans le regard de personne, pas même dans celui de sa propre mère.

« Je connais ce sentiment, je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps. » Continua Yugi, les pommettes légèrement rosé par la timidité.

Anya n'en revenait pas. La personne pour qui son cœur avait eu le courage de s'ouvrir, partageait les mêmes sentiments. Elle sentit un courant électrique enivrant, le long de sa colonne quand Yugi a pris sa main entre les siennes :

« Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important pour moi Anya. Quelqu'un que j'aimerais avoir à mes côtés. Est-ce que je peux confier mon cœur entre tes mains ?

\- Je suppose que mon cœur est prêt à s'ouvrir à un autre, surtout s'il est aussi pur que le tiens. »

Soudain, la nervosité, du duelliste s'est envolée, il s'est lentement rapproché de la jeune fille, pour lui déposer un chaste et délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec autant de douceur. Durant le délicieux échange, le vent s'était à nouveau levé, comme pour sceller le nouveau lien qui venait de naître entre les deux nouveaux amants.

 _Fin du Flash-Back._

Yugi avait toujours les yeux fermés, plongé dans ses souvenirs, le vent se glissait à travers sa chevelure hérissée. Il comprenait ce que pouvait éprouver Anya en venant ici. La brise envoyée par dame nature, l'encourageait à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur. Derrière lui, une faible lueur laissait apparaître les esprits d'Anya et du Pharaon. Troublée par leur apparition dans le monde des vivants, la jeune défunte regarda autour d'elle, et aperçu son bien-aimé assis sur le tronc d'arbre les yeux fermés. Elle se tourna vers la Pharaon, un peu confuse :

« Comment savais-tu qu'il serait là ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai emmené. C'est ton cœur qui t'a guidé jusqu'ici.

\- Pourquoi me faire venir ici ?

\- Tu dois lui dire au revoir. Sans ça, ton âme ne pourra trouver le repos. »

Même si c'était difficile à accepter, Anya savait qu'elle devait le faire. C'est avec une boule en travers de la gorge et un nœud à l'estomac qu'elle commença à s'avancer vers l'homme qui l'avait tant comblé de bonheur. N'étant pas conscient de la présence de sa bien-aimée, Yugi respirait lourdement. Il avait retenu ses larmes tout le reste de la journée après la cérémonie, il devait paraître fort devant tous ses proches, devant son petit garçon. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait plus maintenir ce masque qu'il s'était forgé pour contenir ses émotions. Il éclata en sanglots, la douleur n'était plus supportable.

« Vas-y pleures, libère tes larmes, le vent emportera ton chagrin. » Anya était arrivé à la hauteur de Yugi, seulement elle ne remarqua aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en appelant son nom. Cette dernière s'est tournée vers le Pharaon pour recevoir une explication sur le manque de réaction de Yugi. Elle réalisa que la réponse à sa question était évidente :

« Il ne peut pas me voir… Ni m'entendre…

\- Non, mais il peut néanmoins ressentir ta présence » Anya s'est agenouillé face à Yugi et posa sa main sur la sienne, ça la déchirait de voir à quel point l'homme qu'elle aimait était malheureux.

« Je sais à quel point, tu as mal. J'ai entendu tes pleurs, j'ai entendu tes prières me demandant de revenir auprès de toi. J'ai perçu ta peine été ton chagrin, et crois-moi le mien est tout aussi grand. Ça me fait terriblement mal de savoir que je ne pourrais plus vous serrez dans mes bras Atem et toi. J'ai entendu les mots que tu as utilisés pour lui expliquer. Tu as raison, je vais bel et bien devenir cette étoile qui veillera sur vous. Je sais que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à combler mon absence. C'est à mon tour de te dire que tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je sais que tu y arriveras, je sais que tu feras tout pour que notre fils ait la vie la plus épanouissante possible. Je sais que tu lui donneras tout l'amour dont il a besoin. De plus toi non plus tu ne seras pas seul, pour affronter l'avenir. Tu as ton grand-père et nos amis pour t'épauler, et même si vous ne pouvez plus me voir, sache que je ne serais jamais très loin.

J'aimerais te remercier à mon tour. Tu m'as donné plus de bonheur, que je n'aurai jamais osé espérer. Te rencontrer à changer ma vie. Tu m'as fait me sentir à nouveau exister. Tu m'as rappelé que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu, qu'il était important d'avoir foi en ses rêves, en la vie, en l'amitié et en l'amour. Une foi qui s'est consolidée chaque jour entre tes bras. Ton amour m'a donné la force de surmonter mes plus grandes angoisses, il a changé mes peurs en espérance et m'a redonné l'envie d'avoir confiance en l'avenir. Avenir que j'aurai souhaité meilleur pour nous et notre fils. »

Elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Yugi, ce dernier ressenti une douce chaleur à son contact. Ses yeux étaient encore embués de larmes, il échappa un halètement à la sensation de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux, plaque sa main contre sa joue, comme s'il pouvait sentir la main d'Anya sur son visage. Il a murmuré un « je t'aime » entre deux sanglots. Elle s'est penché et l'embrassa, en laissant quelques larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre son amour par le biais de ses lèvres. Le vent tournoyait autour des deux amants, intensifiant la chaleur répandue sur les lèvres de Yugi et tentant d'apaiser la peine dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui faisait ses adieux à l'homme qu'elle aime. Une fois qu'elle rompit le baiser, elle attendit que son amant ouvre les yeux, afin de pouvoir mémoriser la douce couleur améthyste de son regard une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime Yugi. »

Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna légèrement, afin de rencontrer le regard compatissant du Pharaon :

« Nous devons y aller Anya, nous n'avons que peu de temps. » Le Pharaon avait raison, même s'il avait obtenu l'approbation des dieux, pour qu'Anya ait la possibilité de faire ses adieux à sa famille, ils ne lui avaient accordé qu'un court laps de temps. Elle avait encore quelqu'un à voir avant de franchir la porte du repos éternel. Elle s'est levée, fit quelques pas en arrière, s'éloignant à regret de Yugi, qui avait levé les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, laissant deux perles salé s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Je te retrouverai un jour mon amour.

\- Je t'attendrai Yugi. Comme tu l'as dit, jusqu'à ce que le destin décide de nous réunir.

\- Pharaon, mon autre moi, je te la confie, prend soin d'elle.

\- C'est promis mon ami. »

Alors que Yugi ferme les yeux, en laissant glisser un léger sourire de soulagement sur ses lèvres, les esprits de son ami et de sa tendre aimée, s'évanouissait peu à peu sous la lueur de la lune et au gré du vent.

Lorsqu'Anya, rouvrit ces yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était dans sa maison, dans une chambre, et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de son fils. Après avoir observé la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit garçon, profondément endormis dans son lit. Elle senti son cœur se contracter, elle avait soudain du mal à respirer. Elle a commencé à reculer, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle saccadé, c'était trop dur, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Anya ?

\- Je ne peux pas… Je n'y arriverai pas !

\- Tu dois le faire Anya, tu n'auras pas d'autre opportunité. Si tu ne le fais pas, cela pèsera sur ton cœur, et tu le regretteras. Si ton cœur est rempli du regret de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à ton fils, tu ne pourras pas trouver la paix. » Le Pharaon avait ses mains posées sur les épaules de la jeune femme, il y maintenait une légère pression, afin de lui transmettre son soutien.

« Laisse simplement parler ton cœur, comme tu l'as fait avec Yugi. »

La jeune maman, se libéra des bras du Pharaon, pour se diriger vers le lit de son fils. Elle abaissa les barreaux amovibles du lit, afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci, les yeux toujours rivés sur le bébé endormis. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait doucement, on pouvait entendre son souffle s'échapper de ses petites lèvres entrouvertes. Il dormait paisiblement. Anya caressait tendrement la joue du nourrisson.

« Atem, mon chéri, c'est maman. Je voulais te voir, je vais devoir partir, pour ce long voyage dont papa t'as parlé. Je voulais te dire que même si je ne suis plus là, tu pourras toujours me voir dans tes rêves. Si tu te sens triste et que tu sens que je te manque, une fois la nuit tombé, cherches l'étoile la plus brillante et parle-moi. Je trouverai un moyen de te répondre par le biais de tes songes.»

Les larmes étaient de plus en plus difficiles à contenir, la jeune maman continuait de passer sa main dans la petite chevelure rebelle de son fils. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots.

« Ton père et toi aviez été les plus beaux cadeaux que la vie m'ait donnés, ta venue a comblé ma vie. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel, pour vous avoir mis sur ma route. Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir être là pour te voir grandir. Je veux que tu saches que même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai d'une certaine manière toujours auprès de toi, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Je t'aime Atem, n'oublie jamais que ta maman t'aime plus que tout. Je sais que tu seras fort, et que tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça, ne craint rien, papa sera là pour t'aider. »

Elle resta un moment dans le silence, caressant toujours les cheveux de son fils, le regard tendre, et rempli d'amour, malgré les larmes qui ne cessait de couler. Le Pharaon quant à lui observait la scène attendrissante un peu en retrait, cela lui faisait énormément de peine de devoir interrompre ce dernier moment entre une mère et son enfant.

« Anya, nous devons partir. » Elle avait oublié la présence du Pharaon derrière elle, tellement son attention était rivée sur son petit Atem. Elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de traverser l'au-delà, qu'elle n'avait désormais plus sa place auprès des siens. Elle s'est penchée pour déposer un dernier baiser d'adieu sur le front du bébé endormis. « Je t'aime mon petit amour » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. De fines petites lumières se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle la faisant disparaître peu à peu dans la nuit. Le Pharaon s'est à son tour dirigé vers le lit de l'enfant, remis les barreaux amovibles en place et jeta un dernier regard tendre à son petit homonyme : « Je prendrais soin d'elle cette fois, je te le promets petit prince. » Murmura le souverain, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Dans son lit, le petit Atem s'est retourné sur le côté serrant son doudou fort contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres, il murmura dans son sommeil : « T'aimes maman ».

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, (certe un petit peu plus court que les autre) j'espère qu'il vous a plu. je vais m'attaquer au chapitre suivant et j'espère mettre un peu moins de temps pour le publier hihi. N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis, ils sont les bienvenus. à très vite pour la suite.


	5. chapitre 5: Dis Papa

_Hello tous le monde ça y est enfin le chapitre 5, ça a pris du temps mais il est là. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : DIS PAPA…

Un nouveau matin s'est levé sur Domino, la petite famille Muto est sur le point d'entamer une nouvelle journée. Yugi terminait sa tasse de café dans le salon, en feuilletant les derniers rapports sur le projet de conception, du nouveau jeu de réalité virtuel que la Kaiba Corp envisage de sortir sur le marché prochainement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il décrocha de son dossier pour poser les yeux sur les différents jouets présents dans la pièce. Son fils lui est venu à l'esprit et l'a fait sourire.

Après le départ d'Anya, nombreux ont dit au duelliste de déménager, pour ne pas vivre dans les illusions du passé. Seulement, Yugi n'a pas pu se résoudre à quitter cet endroit. Partir de cette maison, pour lui aurai été comme s'il rejetait une partie de son passé. C'est ici qu'Anya et lui avait décidé de bâtir leur foyer, leur avenir, c'est ici que leur fils est né. Yugi voulait qu'Atem grandisse ici, qu'il grandisse en se nourrissant de chaque pièce imprégnée du souvenir de sa mère. Il voulait que son petit garçon ressente la présence de sa maman autour de lui malgré sa disparition.

Sortant de ses pensées, le jeune père de famille rassembla ses documents et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour prendre ses clés de voiture et sa veste pour se mettre prêt à partir :

« Atem, il faut y aller, c'est l'heure !

\- J'arrive ! »

Des petits pas se sont fait entendre dans les escaliers puis sont devenus plus distincts lorsqu'ils s'approchaient du couloir : « Ça y est papa, je suis prêt ! »

Le petit garçon maintenant âgé de 5 ans avait son petit cartable d'école à la main, sa petite écharpe violette foncé suspendu à son cou et sa veste posé sur sa tête avec les manches qui pendaient de chaque côté. Le jeune papa ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la drôle d'allure de son fils. Il s'est mis à sa hauteur, enleva la veste de sa tête pour l'aider à la mettre et la boutonner. Il enroula l'écharpe autour du frêle cou du petit garçon. L'automne était arrivé et l'air se faisait plus froid, Yugi ne voulait pas qu'Atem attrape un rhume. Il ajusta une dernière fois en riant : « Là, maintenant, on peut y aller. » Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture pour se rendre dans le centre-ville afin de déposer le petit Atem à l'école. Au cours du trajet, le petit garçon décida de rompre le silence :

« Papa ?

\- Oui Atem.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai apprendre la musique ?

\- Tu veux apprendre à jouer de la musique ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que c'est dur ?

\- Un peu, mais cela dépends de l'instrument que tu veux jouer. Quel instrument tu voudrais apprendre ?

\- Le piano, je trouve que c'est très beau. En plus, on en a un à la maison.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. C'est un très bon choix.

\- Dis papa, tu pourras m'apprendre ?!

\- J'adorerai mon Atem, mais je ne sais pas en jouer.

\- Oh… »

Le petit garçon baissa la tête avec une petite moue déçu. Yugi vit sa petite mine triste dans le rétroviseur _"Anya Jouait du piano, elle aurait pu lui apprendre "_ pensa-t-il.

\- Tu sais, on peut très bien trouver quelqu'un pour t'apprendre.

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu vas trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à jouer ?!

\- Oui, je vais te chercher le meilleur des professeurs.

\- C'est Génial ! »

Yugi était ravi, son fils avait retrouvé le sourire, et ses yeux re-brillaient de joie et de malice à l'idée de devenir un musicien.

« Mais, dit papa, si tu ne joues pas du piano, pourquoi on en a un à la maison ? »

Yugi devait bien s'attendre à ce qu'Atem lui pose la question. Ce piano faisait partie des objets dont Yugi ne pouvait se séparer.

« C'était le piano de Maman.

\- Maman jouait du piano ?

\- Oui. Tu vois le cd que tu écoutes le soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, c'est maman qui joue dessus.

\- Ouah ! Alors elle jouait bien.

\- Oh oui… Elle jouait même très bien.

Flash-back

Yugi passa la porte d'entrée, il rentrait d'une journée à la boutique de jeux de son grand-père, en enlevant sa veste, il entendit une petite mélodie qui provenait du salon. Il passa la tête à travers l'encadrement de porte et vis sa petite amie de dos assise face à son piano, il pouvait par moment entrevoir ses mains virevoltées sur le clavier faisant résonner et danser les notes, plus belles les unes que les autres. Une fois le morceau terminé, Yugi s'approcha de la jeune pianiste, les yeux admiratifs tant pour sa beauté que pour son talent de musicienne.

« C'était superbe. » Anya sursauta au son de la voix de son amant, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Quelques minutes, je viens d'arriver. »

Le Jeune, homme, entraîna sa bien-aimée, dans un doux et tendre baiser, en l'étreignant doucement dans ses bras. Une fois le baiser rompu, Yugi fit glisser ses mains sur les flancs de la jeune femme pour terminer sur son ventre maintenant bien arrondi. Anya avait entamé son sixième mois de grossesse et était de plus en plus épanoui au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus belle.

« Comment vont mes petites merveilles ?

\- Tes petites merveilles vont très bien, répondit-elle est riant.

\- Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Non, ça va, le petit homme a été assez calme aujourd'hui.

\- Dis-moi, c'est quoi toute cette installation ? »

Yugi a remarqué par-dessus l'épaule d'Anya, une sorte de minie stéréo, avec une petite table de mixage, ainsi qu'un micro suspendu au-dessus du clavier de l'instrument.

« C'est du matériel que j'ai loué pour quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi avoir loué du matériel d'enregistrement ?

\- Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que je cherchais une idée de cadeau de bienvenue pour le bébé ?

\- Oui, on en a parlé, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs.

\- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que quand je joue, ça le calme quand il est agité. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que quand le petit sera là, je ne pourrais pas le bercer et jouer du piano en même temps, les jours où tu ne seras pas là.

\- Oui effectivement, ça risquerai d'être compliqué.

\- Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais lui enregistrer un cd avec les morceaux que j'affectionne le plus.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, j'approuve totalement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Yugi s'est à nouveau penché vers l'avant pour embrasser la future maman. Durant leur tendre échange, cette dernière ressentie quelques coups de pieds de la part du petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle échappa un petit cri de surprise contre les lèvres de son amant.

« Je crois qu'il y en a un qui est jaloux » dit-elle en riant une fois séparé de Yugi.

Le futur papa s'agenouille pour se retrouver à la hauteur du ventre arrondie où se cachait le bébé à naître. « Mais toi aussi, je t'aime mon fils. Ahlala, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ta petite frimousse. »

Anya souriait à la vue de Yugi agenouillé, en parlant à leur bébé en lui caressant le ventre. Le bébé semblait heureux d'entendre la voix de son père, il remuait dans tous les sens.

« Je crois que lui aussi, il a hâte de te voir. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir les garçons, mais il va falloir que vous soyez patient avant de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Maman doit te garder encore un peu. »

Fin du Flash-back

\- Ta maman a enregistré ce cd pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde, c'était son cadeau.

\- Alors c'est décidé, je vais apprendre le piano, comme ça, je jouerai aussi bien que maman. Comme ça, je pourrai lui dire merci.

\- C'est le plus beau remerciement que tu puisses lui donner. »

Une fois la voiture garée, père et fils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'école. Une fois arrivée devant la salle de classe. Yugi aida son fils à enlever sa veste et s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

« Amuse-toi bien avec tes copains.

\- tu viens me chercher tout à l'heure ? »

La bonne humeur de Yugi s'estompa quand il réalisa la journée qui l'attendait. Il allait devoir peaufiner certains détails du rapport que Seto lui avait confié. Il allait être confiné dans un bureau toute la journée à la Kaiba Corp, au lieu d'aider son grand-père au magasin de jeux.

« Non mon chéri, c'est grand papy qui viendra te chercher.

\- Mais j'aimerais que ce soit toi !

\- Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé Atem, mais papa a beaucoup de travail et tonton Seto a besoin de moi pour une réunion importante ce soir.

\- T'as toujours des réunions importantes en ce moment. »

Le petit garçon avait l'air fâché, cela faisait quelque temps que lui et son père se voyait très peu le soir après l'école. Yugi en était bien conscient et c'est ce qui le rendait d'autant plus mal vis-à-vis de son fils.

« Ecoutes, tonton Seto et moi, nous travaillons sur un nouveau jeu, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas dur de faire un jeu, avec les copains, on en créer tout le temps à la récré.

\- Crois-moi mon Atem, c'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'on croit. Pour que le jeu soit bien, il faut beaucoup de travail et avant le lancement de la fabrication du jeu, il faut faire ces réunions pour pouvoir améliorer les idées, afin que le jeu puisse plaire à tout le monde, tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Tu seras là pour manger avec nous quand même.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de voir avec tonton Seto, si je peux partir plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas sûr, je ne peux rien te promettre, il est fort probable que tu dormes déjà quand papa rentrera.

\- Oh… Tu viendras quand même me dire bonne nuit.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri. Écoutes, bientôt, on va pouvoir mettre le jeu en fabrication et quand ce sera fait papa seras plus souvent là.

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu me le promets ?!

\- Je te le promets.

\- Deal alors. »

L'enfant tendit son petit doigt vers son père qu'il attrapa avec le sien et s'est rapproché pour frotter son nez contre celui du plus petit pour échanger un mignon petit bisous d'esquimaux.

« Deal.

\- Bonne journée papa.

\- Toi aussi, amuse-toi bien. »

Après avoir informé l'institutrice que ce sera son grand-père qui viendra chercher Atem, Yugi retourna à sa voiture pour se diriger au cœur du quartier des affaires, vers la Kaiba Corp.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur la maison Muto. Quand Yugi revint de sa réunion, il trouva son grand-père assis sur le fauteuil en train de lire, un magazine d'archéologie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre remarquant qu'il était 22 h 30 passé.

« Bonsoir mon garçon.

\- Bonsoir Grand-père. Je sais, il est tard. Atem est couché ?

\- Oui, je l'ai mis dans son lit, il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Il voulait t'attendre, mais le sommeil a été plus persistant que lui, il s'est endormi sur le canapé.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Il était un peu déçu que tu ne sois pas là pour dîner… Comment, c'est passé ta réunion ?

\- Oh, ne m'en parle pas, j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais ! Le nouveau designer a absolument tenu à nous présenter toute sa palette de créations, pour voir si l'une de ses "œuvres" pourrait nous intéresser. Il a monopolisé plus d'une heure en début de réunion. Le pire, c'est qu'il se prenait vraiment pour un génie, j'ai bien cru que Seto l'étripait sur place. Moi qui lui avais demandé de partir plus tôt… À l'heure où je voulais partir, on n'avait pas encore entamé le sujet de la mise à jour de la progression des niveaux, alors j'ai dû rester jusqu'au bout.

\- Je trouve que Kaiba te sollicite beaucoup en ce moment. En quoi il consiste ce nouveau jeu ?

\- C'est un jeu de réalité virtuel, qui se jouera avec un masque spécial. C'est une sorte d'escape game avec des énigmes et des casses tête à résoudre, le tout associé à l'univers du duel de monstres, et le scénario se déroule dans l'Egypte ancienne.

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kaiba a tant besoin de toi. »

Après le lycée, Yugi avait suivi des cours d'égyptologie à l'université en plus de ses cours pour son diplôme de gestion pour reprendre le magasin de son grand-père. Et comme il est le Roi des jeux, Kaiba avait besoin de lui pour tester chaque nouveau prototype et lui demandait son avis pour revoir les points à améliorer.

« On va bientôt pouvoir lancer la conception du prototype final. Je n'aurai plus besoin d'être monopolisé des journées entières au bureau. Tu sais Seto à hâte que ça se termine aussi. Lui non plus n'a pas beaucoup vu sa femme et son fils ces derniers temps. »

Il est vrai que Seto avait toujours été un bourreau de travail. Il pouvait travailler sans relâche et passer des jours à son bureau sans rentrer chez lui. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sarah et surtout depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, Seto avait nettement rédimé son intensité de travail, et avait réussi à un peu plus délégué à ses plus proches collaborateurs tels que Rolland et Fuguta. Le PDG avait compris qu'il était important de passer du temps avec les gens qu'on aime.

« Atem n'était pas trop en colère que je ne sois pas là ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il était déçu. Mais apparemment, tu lui avais dit qu'il dormirait sûrement quand tu serais rentré.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je lui aie dit ; mais tu l'aurais vu ce matin me reprochant de trop travailler… J'ai eu l'impression de me revoir au même âge, en train de faire le même reproche à mon propre père. » Suite à ses mots, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son père, il s'est souvenu à quel point enfant, il était malheureux de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec son père, parce qu'il travaillait tout le temps et qu'il était toujours en voyage. Salomon sentit son petit-fils se raidir à côté de lui.

« Je viens de réaliser quelque chose de terrible grand-père… Et si j'étais en train de devenir comme lui ?

\- Là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ton père et toi n'avez rien à voir ! Ton père était obnubilé par son travail, par sa carrière, il estimait que rien n'était plus important que sa réussite. Tandis, que toi, tu fais tout ton possible pour être avec ton fils. Certes, en ce moment, le projet de Kaiba te prend beaucoup de temps, mais sinon la plupart du temps, quand tu es au magasin, tu fais toujours en sorte qu'Atem soit avec toi. Tu n'as pas hésité à lever un peu le pied sur ta carrière de duelliste pour pouvoir t'occuper d'Atem.

Tu es un père attentionné, aimant et plein de bienveillance. J'aurais aimé que ton père soit comme ça avec toi. Je peux te dire une chose, c'est que ton père n'aurait jamais fait tout ce que tu as fait pour ton fils. Tu as tragiquement perdu la femme que tu aimais et tu t'es retrouvé très jeune à devoir élever seul un bébé d'à peine plus d'un an. Tu as surmonté tout ça avec une telle force mon garçon, je suis fière de toi. Je connais très peu de jeunes de ton âge qui aurait été capable d'assumer leur paternité et qui aurai su faire face dans une telle situation.

\- Oui, enfin… Rappel toi, ça n'a pas été sans mal…

\- Tu es un papa admirable Yugi, ne doutes jamais de ça ! Tu fais tout pour que ton fils soit heureux, la preuve encore aujourd'hui, Atem m'a dit que tu allais lui trouver un professeur pour qu'il apprenne le piano. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, il était en joie de m'en parler, il a tellement hâte de commencer.

\- Je te l'ai souvent dit grand-père, Atem est ma priorité, il est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je sais, et c'est tout à ton honneur, mais si je peux te donner un conseil, fais quand même attention à ne pas te perdre en cours de route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu mets le bonheur de ton petit garçon en priorité, c'est bien, et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais il faut également que tu prennes soin de toi. N'oublie pas tes passions, tes envies, n'oublie pas qui tu es. Rappel moi, à quand remonte ton dernier duel ?

\- J'en ai fait un avec Joey, il y a peu près deux semaines.

\- Non Yugi, je te parle de duel officiel, dans une compétition pour défendre ton titre de champion. »

Il est vrai que Yugi avait beaucoup mis de côté la compétition. Au début, il essayait de continuer les tournois internationaux, mais il culpabilisait de devoir laisser son fils à chaque fois qu'il devait partir. Alors il avait fait une annonce à la presse internationale, comme quoi, il se retirait de la compétition quelque temps pour pouvoir s'occuper de son fils, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il renonçait à son titre de champion, ni qu'il mettait fin à sa carrière. Ses amis l'avaient soutenu dans sa décision, seul Kaiba avait été assez réfractaire à l'idée. Mais il avait finalement ravalé sa fierté, et avait même décidé lui aussi de lever un peu le pied sur le Duel de montres afin de soutenir son ami, mais surtout pour s'assurer d'être sur le même pied d'égalité lorsque son rival reviendrait sur les feux de la rampe.

Ils gardaient tout de même la main avec certains tournois qui avait lieu au Japon et acceptant volontiers de participer à des matches d'exhibition pour des œuvres de charité.

« C'est vrai que mon dernier grand tournoi remonte à plus d'un an, voir même deux.

\- Le duel fait partie de toi Yugi ; c'est ta passion, tu en as besoin autant que tu as besoin de ton petit garçon pour te sentir bien. Alors n'oublie pas, penser à ton fils, oui, mais pense aussi un peu à toi.

\- J'y penserai grand-père.

\- promis ?

\- Oui, c'est promis. C'est vrai que le duel me manque, mais j'aimerais attendre qu'Atem soit encore un peu plus grand avant de reprendre la compétition.

\- Tant que tu ne renonces pas au duel de monstres ça me va, lui répondit Salomon en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Aller va vite embrasser ton fils, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Oui d'autant plus que je lui ai promis de venir l'embrasser quand je rentrerai. »

Yugi se dirigea donc vers la chambre à coucher de son fils, ouvrit doucement la porte et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit où il s'asseyait avec prudence pour ne pas réveiller le petit garçon. Peine perdue puisqu'une fois qu'il lui ait déposé un baiser sur le front le garçon se frotta les yeux pour essayer de voir qui était sur son lit.

« Papa ?

\- Oui mon chéri, c'est moi, je suis rentré, je viens te dire bonne nuit. Aller, il est tard, rendors-toi.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit mon Atem. »

Plus tard dans la nuit, Yugi senti que quelque chose tirait sur son bras. Il ouvrit un œil et a vu son fils à côté de son lit, serrant sa peluche du magicien des ténèbres dans ses bras, il pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Atem ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Viens là, viens avec papa. »

Il prit son fils dans ses bras, le glissa sous les couvertures et le blotti tout contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos pour l'aider à se calmer. Les sanglots ont fini par cesser, la respiration du petit garçon était plus calme, mais encore un peu saccadé.

« Là, tout va bien, maintenant dis-moi qu'est-ce que c'était comme cauchemar ?

\- J'étais au bord de la mer avec toi, il y avait maman aussi. D'un coup le soleil est devenu tout noir, la mer toute rouge et j'ai vu maman tombé dans un trou noir. Puis il y a un monstre géant un méchant qui est arrivé, il t'a attrapé et t'as jeté dans un autre trou noir. J'avais peur j'étais tout seul ! » Le petit garçon recommençait de pleurer en terminant son récit, son père le serra d'autant plus fort contre lui, le berçant doucement pour l'apaiser.

« C'est fini Atem, c'est fini, c'était un cauchemar, regarde papa est là avec toi, tout va bien. » Après avoir été bercé quelques minutes et avoir été rassuré qu'il pouvait se rendormir, Atem se tourna dos à son père pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil. Seulement, il avait encore peur de fermer les yeux et de se retrouver de nouveau seul dans ce gouffre noir sans son papa. Il voulait parler pour éviter de dormir, et puis une pensée lui est venue :

« Dis papa… Pourquoi elle est partie maman ? »

Le cœur de Yugi rata un battement lorsque ce dernier entendit la question de son fils. Il savait qu'Atem lui poserait des questions sur sa mère à un moment ou à un autre, c'est un moment qu'il redoutait, de plus il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas si tôt.

« Je ne sais pas mon Atem, j'aimerais pouvoir te répondre.

\- C'est parce qu'elle nous aimait plus ? »

Choqué que son fils, puisse penser une telle chose, il le retourna vers lui afin qu'ils puissent être face à face.

« Non Atem, il ne faut surtout pas que tu penses ça ! Ta maman, elle t'aimait très très très fort, et je peux t'assurer que si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait restée avec toi.

\- Elle me manque papa.

\- À moi aussi elle me manque mon Atem, à moi aussi elle me manque. Mais tu sais même si tu ne la vois pas, elle veille sur toi.

\- Elle nous regarde de là-haut, dans les étoiles.

\- Oui, elle veille depuis les étoiles, elle te guide et t'aide, dans tout ce que tu fais.

\- Dans tout ce que je fais ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu crois qu'elle m'a aidé l'autre jour quand j'ai fait du vélo ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, et je suis même persuadé qu'elle sera auprès de toi quand tu joueras du piano. »

Le petit garçon sourie lorsque le piano a été mentionné. Depuis qu'il savait que c'était sa maman qui jouait sur son cd de musique, il était déterminé à apprendre le piano pour pouvoir jouer aussi bien qu'elle et partager sur un point commun avec elle.

« Papa, j'ai peur.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- J'ai peur de l'oublier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'oublierais ?

\- Bah… Un jour, tu vas être amoureux, et alors j'aurai une nouvelle maman… Mais moi, je ne veux pas oublier maman !

\- Atem, tu ne pourras jamais oublier ta maman. Tu sais pourquoi, parce qu'elle sera toujours là dans ton cœur, et tant qu'elle sera dans ton cœur, tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier et personne ne pourra jamais prendre sa place.

\- Mais toi, tu vas l'oublier, quand tu seras amoureux.

\- Écoutes Atem, je vais te dire quelque chose. On ne peut pas être amoureux de quelqu'un, quand on aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime toujours ta maman, elle fait partie de moi, tout comme toi. Et même si un jour papa devait retomber amoureux, je ne l'oublierais jamais parce qu'elle m'a apporté beaucoup de Bonheur. On ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un qui nous a rendus heureux.

\- Mais tu es malheureux. Tu sais des fois le soir, j'entends que tu pleures. Ça me rend triste de voir mon papa malheureux »

Yugi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son fils l'avait entendu pleurer. Il est vrai que lorsque la douleur et le manque devenait trop intense, Yugi s'autorisait à verser quelques larmes, sur le souvenir de sa bien-aimée disparue. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que son petit garçon s'en rendrait compte, et encore moins qu'il en soit témoin.

« Je suis triste parce que maman me manque, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas malheureux. Je t'ai toi. Tant que je t'ai toi, je ne peux pas être malheureux. Te voir grandir, rire et heureux est ce qui fait mon bonheur aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon Atem tant que tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. Et puis je ne suis pas seul, j'ai grand-papy, et mes amis, et toi, tu as aussi tes copains Seth et Jesse.

\- Oui, c'est mes deux grands copains.

\- Tu vois, quand on est entouré de plein de gens qu'on aime on ne peut qu'être plus fort.

\- J'ai compris. Quand on aime, on est fort. Tant que j'aime maman, je ne l'oublie pas et je serai fort.

\- Exactement. Maintenant, il est temps de dormir, il est tard.

\- D'accord papa. » Répondit le petit garçon en baillant et en se frottant les yeux. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de son père et ferma les yeux avec confiance, son papa était là et sa maman veillait sur lui depuis les étoiles, il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Je t'aime papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Atem. Dors maintenant, fait de beaux rêves. »

Yugi remonta la couverture sur eux, plaça ses bras autour du petit cadre de son fils pour qu'il soit bien contre lui. Non, il ne pourra pas être malheureux. Tant qu'il verra la joie briller dans les yeux de son petit garçon, son cœur ne pourra être que comblé, même si sa tendre Anya n'est plus à leurs côtés.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 (Un petit peu plus long que les autres pour me faire un peu pardonner de mon retard hihi) Le petit Atem à grandit et commence à poser des questions quoi de plus normal. Anya ne disparaît pas totalement elle revient toujours dans les flash-back et les souvenirs de Yugi, pour moi c'est important. J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

 _A bientôt pour la suite._


	6. Chaître 6: Donnez-lui cette chance

_Hello tous le monde. Oui je sais cela fais un moment que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour cette histoire. J'ai eu pas mal de chose à régler dans ma vie personnelle et j'ai eu je l'avoue un petit manque d'inspiration. Mais ça y est le dernier chapitre est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira je vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : DONNEZ-LUI CETTE CHANCE

Yugi était en train de préparer le dîner dans la cuisine, tout en écoutant le cd de piano qu'Atem avait mis en route. Cela faisait une semaine que son fils, lui avait demandé d'apprendre le piano, et Yugi avait commencé à faire des recherches pour lui trouver un professeur. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées et dans son dîner par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Yugi, coupa le gaz, s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir.

« Surprise ! »

Derrière la porte, il trouva une jeune femme d'environ son âge, avec les cheveux blond coupés court à la garçonne, les yeux vert et le teint légèrement rosé.

« Melody ! Ça y est tu es rentré ?

\- Et oui, c'est fini les vacances. Comment vas-tu Yugi ?

\- Bien, ça va, entre ne reste pas dehors. »

La jeune femme entra, dans le hall d'entrée et commença d'enlever son écharpe, la température était agréable dans la petite maison Muto.

«Alors, comment, c'était la France ?

\- Super ! Franchement ça faisait un moment que je voulais y aller, c'est magnifique et pas seulement Paris. Où est le bout de chou ?

\- Il est en haut. Atem ! Viens voir qui est là !

\- J'arrive papa ! »

\- Il va être tellement content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de pouvoir le revoir. »

Ils entendirent la musique s'arrêter puis ils aperçurent le petit garçon descendre les escaliers, quand celui-ci arriva en bas face aux deux adultes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie, et un large sourire recouvrit son visage.

« Marraine ! »

Le petit garçon fonça sur la jeune femme pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Oui, Mélody était sa marraine, lorsqu'Atem est né, Anya avait tenu à ce que son amie de toujours puisse remplir ce rôle, un choix que Yugi avait grandement approuvé. Pour ce qui est du parrain, et bien, je pense que ce n'est pas une surprise que Yugi ait choisit Joey pour ce poste. Mélody attrapa son filleul et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est trop bien marraine t'es rentré ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

\- Et oui, je sais mon bonhomme. Tu me manquais trop alors je suis rentré. »

Elle l'embrassa sur les joues et le reposa par terre pour pouvoir un peu mieux le regarder.

« Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandi ?!

\- Bah oui ! Et tu sais parrain, il m'a dit que je dépasserais sûrement papa quand je serai grand.

\- Ça ne serai pas plus mal mon grand, cela éviterait que tu rencontres les problèmes que j'ai pu moi-même rencontrer.

\- Quels problèmes papa ?

\- Je t'expliquerais cela une autre fois, Atem. »

Le petit Atem, vit un étrange sac à la main de sa marraine.

« Dit Marraine, il y a quoi dans ton sac ?

\- Dis donc petit curieux, cela ne te regarde pas, marraine à bien le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets.

\- Haha ! Laisse Yugi, ce n'est pas grave, et puis ça tombe bien parce qu'il y a quelque chose pour lui là-dedans.

\- Un cadeau ?!

\- Oui Atem.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- On va peut-être laisser marraine finir de rentrer, et s'installer dans le salon, tu ne crois pas ?

\- d'accord. »

Sans perdre une minute, le petit garçon courra dans le salon, impatient de voir son petit cadeau. Cela a bien fait rire les deux adultes. Mélody enleva sa veste aidée par Yugi, qui l'accrocha au portemanteau. Ils s'orientèrent ensuite vers le salon où Atem les attendait déjà, bien sagement assis sur le canapé. Mélodie s'installa à côté de lui, Yugi lui pris place sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

« D'abord, avant que je te le donne. Est-ce que tu as été sage ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant, on m'a dit que tu avais fait une bêtise à l'école. Que tu t'étais fait punir par la maîtresse. »

Le petit garçon, baissa les yeux, se sentant mal à l'aise. En effet, il y a quelques semaines Yugi, avait été interpellé par la maîtresse de son fils, pour lui expliquer qu'Atem avait mis une assiette de peinture sur la chaise de sa maîtresse et qu'il avait fait plein de traces de mains sur son bureau. La maîtresse l'avait mis au coin pour le reste de l'atelier peinture. Le soir, pour le punir, Yugi, avait privé Atem de dessert.

« Je voulais juste faire une blague à ma maîtresse. Mais j'ai dit pardon et papa m'a aider à faire des biscuits pour que je les donne à ma maîtresse.

\- Bon, alors, si tu as dit pardon, tu as le droit à ton cadeau. »

Mélody sorti un petit paquet de son sac et le donna au plus jeune, qui ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir. Interloqué, il trouva un petit pull à rayures et un drôle de chapeau.

« Euh… Marraine qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une tenue que porte plein de petit garçon comme toi dans le pays où j'ai été, c'est une marinière et le chapeau que tu vois là ça s'appelle… Euh… Attends. Ce n'est pas une toque, c'est… Un… Béret ! Oui, c'est ça un béret. Tu veux l'essayer ?

\- Oui, tu m'aides ?

\- Oui bien sûr. »

La jeune femme enfila la marinière au petit garçon et tenta de faire tenir le béret sur sa tête, mais avec ses cheveux hérissés ce n'était pas simple. En attendant qu'Atem soit prêt Yugi était allé chercher son portable pour pouvoir le prendre en photo. Une fois la photo prise, le béret tomba de la tête de l'enfant.

« Marraine, le chapeau, il ne tient pas bien.

\- Oui je vois ça, en même temps, si vous aviez des cheveux normaux dans la famille ça tiendrait mieux » ricana la jeune femme.

Cette dernière reprit son sac et en sorti un second paquet qu'elle tendit à son filleul.

« Encore un cadeau pour moi ?

\- Oui, un autre cadeau. »

Atem attrapa le nouveau paquet et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il trouva, une boîte de puzzle représentant la tour Eiffel.

« Ouah un puzzle, c'est trop bien ! Merci marraine !

\- De rien, bonhomme, je pense qu'il va te plaire, en plus, il est en trois dimensions.

\- En trois dimensions ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Et bien en fait au lieu qu'il soit à plat sur la table, ton puzzle va vraiment prendre la forme de la tour Eiffel.

\- Et bah dis donc, marraine t'as bien gâtée.

\- Oui, merci marraine. Dis papa, je peux le monter dans ma chambre ?

\- Oui, vas-y, mais tu ne l'ouvres pas maintenant, on l'ouvrira demain.

\- d'accord. Dis marraine, tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer les dessins que j'ai faits à l'école. »

Mélody, ne résista pas, et se laissa embarquer par le plus petit, vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

Yugi, rejeta un œil, sur la photo qu'il avait pris il y a une minute. Atem était très souriant et tout fière de porter ce que sa marraine lui avait rapporté de France. Il se dit, qu'il devrait la faire développer pour l'encadré et la donner à son grand-père. Au Bout de quelques minutes, Melody redescendit, et rejoignait Yugi dans le salon. Elle reprit une nouvelle fois son sac et en sortit un autre petit paquet qui cette fois, elle remit au jeune père de famille.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi.

\- C'est gentil, Melo, mais il ne fallait pas.

\- Mais si, ça me fait plaisir. Fait attention, c'est fragile. »

Yugi, ouvrit prudemment le paquet et en sortit une boule à neige avec là dame de fer à l'intérieur.

« Quand j'allais quelque part, j'vais l'habitude de ramener une boule à neige à Anya, alors quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas résisté à la prendre.

\- Elle est très belle, je te remercie.

\- Ça va toi ? L'autre jour au téléphone, tu n'avais pas l'air en forme.

\- Oui ça va. C'est juste qu'on a pas mal de travail à la Kaiba Corp c'est dernier temps, avec ce nouveau jeux. Et puis au magasin de grand-père, ça tourne bien.

\- Tant mieux. Et avec Atem ça se passe bien ?

\- Oui ça va, à part qu'il m'a reproché la semaine dernière de trop travailler… J'ai hâte que l'on termine ce jeu, comme ça, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui.

\- Je comprends ça ne doit pas être facile.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas tout… Il m'a posé des questions sur Anya.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

\- « Pourquoi elle est partie maman ? »

\- Oh.. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui à répondu ?

\- Que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, mais que de là où elle était, elle veillait sur lui et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ?

\- Rien de plus je suppose. Il est encore petit pour comprendre.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas entré dans les détails. Et pour te dire la vérité, je ne pensais pas qu'il me poserait la question si tôt. Même si je sais qu'il allait bien me la poser un jour.

\- Ça t'a pas mal remué, j'ai l'impression.

\- Ouais, je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit-là.

\- Je me doute. Tu sais, je me répète, mais… Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

\- Je sais. Je te remercie Melody.

\- Alors, Atem, m'a dit qu'il allait apprendre le piano.

\- Oui, ça lui a pris la semaine dernière. J'ai commencé à faire quelques recherches pour lui trouver un professeur.

\- Et tu as des pistes ?

\- Et bien.. Je sais que le mieux ce serait de l'inscrire au conservatoire, mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit plongé dans cette spirale où les professeurs veulent à tout prix faire de lui un musicien de compétition.

\- Tu as regardé dans les petites annonces ?

\- Oui, j'y ai jeté un œil, mais la plupart de ses annonces, c'est des gens qui font ça uniquement pour arrondir leur fin de mois. Pas que je ne veuille pas les aider, mais…

\- Tu veux lui trouver un bon professeur sérieux et investis, sans pour autant que ça te coûte un bras.

\- Oh, tu sais ce n'est pas le coût qui m'inquiète. »

En effet, Yugi avait encore pas mal d'argent de côté qu'il avait gagné lors de ses tournois de Duel de monstres et il devait reconnaître que Kaiba le payait plutôt bien. Lui et son fils étaient à l'abri du besoin.

« Ce que je voudrais, tu vois, c'est lui trouver quelqu'un qui lui enseignera avec l'amour et la passion de la musique, pas uniquement pour des raisons compétitives ou financières.

\- Je vois. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre. »

Melody, alla chercher son sac à main dans l'entrée, sortit son bloc note écrivit quelques choses sur un morceau de papier et le remettra au Duelliste.

« Suki Atashi ?

\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps. Dis lui que tu viens de ma part, elle pourra certainement t'aider.

\- Tu aurais un numéro de téléphone ?

\- Non, je l'ai perdu désolé.

\- Dans ce cas est ce que tu sais où je pourrais la trouver ?

\- Au conservatoire. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle donne des cours sur l'histoire de la musique sur le campus de Domino, je te conseille plutôt là-bas, tu auras plus de facilité à l'approcher.

\- Bien, je te remercie.

\- De rien. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai toutes mes affaires à déballer chez moi, et puis je crois que vous n'allez pas tarder à dîner Atem et toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?

\- Non, je te remercie Yugi, mais j'ai pleine de chose à faire avant de reprendre le travail lundi. »

N'insistant pas, Yugi, raccompagna son amie à l'entrée, il appela Atem, pour qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir. Une fois Melody partit, père et fils continuèrent de préparer le dîner et de mettre la table. En se couchant, Yugi avait pris sa décision, il irait voir cette fameuse Suki Atashi. Si elle pouvait l'aider à trouver un professeur de musique pour Atem, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Dès lundi en sortant du Bureau, Yugi appelle au magasin de son grand-père, pour lui dire qu'il passait voir quelqu'un pour Atem et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à la boutique.

Une fois sur le campus, Yugi se dirigea vers le bureau des renseignements. En chemin, il rencontra deux femmes, l'une devait certainement avoir la trentaine et l'autre la cinquantaine. Notre duelliste se dit qu'elles pourraient certainement l'aider à trouver la femme qu'il recherche.

« Excusez-moi mesdames, je suis à la recherche de Suki Atashi, savez-vous où je pourrais la trouver ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Ah très bien, enchanté Mme Atashi, je suis Yugi Muto.

\- J'avais reconnu. On se voit plus tard Sandy. »

La seconde enseignante salua sa collègue et Yugi, avant de partir vers sa salle de classe.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider Mr Muto ?

\- Et bien, je suis à la recherche d'un professeur de musique, et on m'a dit…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne donne plus de cours particulier. Excusez-moi, j'ai un cours à donner. »

Sans laisser le temps à notre duelliste de s'expliquer, l'enseignante continua son chemin dans le couloir.

« Attendez, quoi, c'est tout ?! Vous n'écoutez même pas ce que j'ai à vous dire ?

\- Je crois que j'ai répondu à votre question. Vous cherchez un professeur, et moi, je vous réponds que je ne donne plus de cours particulier.

\- Écoutez, on m'a orienté vers vous. On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

\- Tiens donc ! Et qui s'est permis d'avancer une telle chose ?

\- Je viens de la part de Melody Bremann. »

L'enseignante, chercha dans ses souvenirs, qui aurait pu être cette Mélody. Pendant ce court instant, Yugi observait la femme face à lui, et plus les secondes passait plus il se disait qu'il l'avait déjà vu, mais où ?

« Désolé, c'est un nom qui ne me dit rien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des étudiants qui m'attendent. »

Suki Atashi, tourna les talons et se dirigea à son tour vers sa salle de cours. Dépité Yugi, commença à rebrousser chemin, mais au bout de quelques mètres, il s'est soudain souvenu où il avait déjà vu cette femme. Il fit demi-tour et alla au bureau des renseignements, demander où se trouvait la salle de cours de la quinquagénaire. Il allait la confronter à nouveau, il attendrait la fin de son cours pour lui parler.

Deux heures plus tard Yugi se trouva devant cette fameuse salle de cours, il laissa les étudiants sortir avant d'entrer. Voir tous ces étudiants lui rappela quelques souvenirs, du temps où il était encore lui-même étudiant. Une fois, les derniers élèves sortis, Yugi entra dans l'amphithéâtre, Suki Atashi était en train de rassembler ses affaires pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

« Vous avez oubliez quelque choses ? »

Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que c'était Yugi qui était entré et non pas l'un de ses étudiants.

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé terminer tout à l'heure. »

Lorsque Suki, leva les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme.

« Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à votre question monsieur Muto.

\- En repartant, j'ai cherché dans mes souvenirs où j'avais vu votre visage, il me semble vous avoir déjà vu.

\- Nous nous somme certainement croisé lors d'un gala de charité.

\- Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce qu'on m'a conseillé de venir vous voir et que vous pourriez m'aider.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Melody Bremann, n'est pas un nom qui m'évoque quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de Melody, mais vous devez certainement vous souvenir de son amie. Anya, Anya Nefty. »

À l'annonce de ce nom, l'enseignante, se figea et son visage commença à blêmir.

« On ne s'est pas rencontré lors d'un gala de charité. Vous étiez là le jour de ses funérailles. Vous la connaissiez. Anya était votre élève n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez arrêté de donner des cours de piano, c'est parce qu'elle n'est plus là ? »

Pendant un instant l'enseignante n'a plus dit un mot, on pouvait clairement voir que des larmes étaient sur le point de déborder de ses yeux.

« Anya était très doué, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Quand je l'ai connu, ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille. À l'époque, j'étais bénévole au foyer de Domino, j'organisais des activités musicales pour divertir ces enfants, leur faire oublier leurs malheurs pendant un instant. Lors des séances de chant, j'accompagnais les enfants au piano. Et à chaque fois, je voyais Anya me regarder jouer avec envie. Un jour, je lui ai demandé de rester après une séance et je l'ai installé devant le piano. Je lui ai demandé de me jouer quelque chose. Je me souviens encore comment elle m'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux ronds, en me disant qu'elle n'avait jamais joué de musique de sa vie. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse le vide dans son esprit et qu'elle se laisse simplement guider par son cœur. Puis elle a commencé à appuyer sur les touches. Certes, ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça sonnait juste. C'est là que j'ai compris que cette petite avait un vrai talent et qu'elle devait s'en servir pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile, et lui appris tout ce que je savais. Plus le temps a passé et plus elle devenait douée. On passait de très bon moment à jouer ensemble.

Nos chemins ont fini par se séparer, on m'avait contacté pour devenir la directrice du conservatoire de Tokyo. J'ai continué à enseigner le piano à des jeunes là-bas. Mais je n'ai jamais pu retrouver ce lien que j'avais pu créer avec Anya. Malgré mon départ nous avions tout de même gardé contact. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, de l'homme qui la rendait heureuse.

Quand j'ai appris son décès… Ça m'a bouleversé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie de mon âme.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose. Si je me souviens bien, après la mise en terre, vous lui avez lancé une rose accrochée à une partition.

\- C'est exact. C'était la partition d'un morceau que nous avions l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Anya, n'était pas seulement mon élève… Elle était comme ma fille. Quand on l'a enterré une partie de moi est morte avec elle. En rentrant, j'ai stoppé tous mes cours et depuis je n'ai plus jamais appris le piano à personne.

\- Quand je vous ai dit que je cherchais un professeur, ce n'était pas pour moi. C'est pour mon fils. Il m'a évoqué son souhait d'apprendre la musique, d'apprendre le piano. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la possibilité de lui apprendre. Vous savez pourquoi il veut apprendre le piano ? C'est parce que sa mère lui en jouait quand il était tout petit, elle lui a même enregistré un cd. Il veut apprendre le piano parce qu'il veut jouer comme sa mère. Et maintenant que j'ai entendu votre histoire, je ne vois que vous pour lui transmettre la passion et l'amour de la musique que sa mère à pu éprouver.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

\- S'il vous plaît Mme Atashi. Donnez-lui cette chance de pouvoir créer un lien avec sa mère. Le seul lien qu'il peut avoir avec elle. Je vous en prie donnez-lui cette chance. Redonnez-vous cette chance de pouvoir renouer ce lien que vous aviez avec elle, même si c'est par l'intermédiaire de son fils. »

Suki était hésitante, elle pesait le pour et le contre de la proposition que venait de lui faire Yugi.

« Je ne sais pas Mr Muto, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Écoutez, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, et une fois que vous serez décidé, appeler moi pour me faire part de votre décision, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Yugi saisi un stylo et un morceau de papier sur le bureau, nota son numéro de portable et le donna à la quinquagénaire. Il la salua et s'orienta vers la sortie.

« Mr Muto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment s'appelle votre fils ?

\- Atem ; répondit-il avec le sourire.

\- Quel âge a t-il ?

\- 5 ans.

\- D'accord. Euh… Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. »

Le jeune père de famille, sorti de l'amphithéâtre, en espérant que Suki accepterait d'apprendre le piano à Atem. Pas pour une question d'argent ou d'éthique, mais pour la mémoire d'Anya.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A la prochaine ;)_


End file.
